


To Catch A Dream

by UnknownUser55555 (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Tags are my downfall, just wanted to post here I guess, that shit ain’t it chief, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnknownUser55555
Summary: GeorgeNotFoundXDreamwastakenYou ever see those commercials wherepeople screw up their tasks in the most idiotic fashion ever? Yeah that's basically what happened here.Clay a high school senior at Greenview high, star soccer player has always been presumed as straight since middle school. But what happens when he meets a boy who he's never seen before at a local park.George a online class almost graduate can out years ago as Bi. In a accident of which he almost gets hit in the face with a soccerball he mets a boy he's never seen before.What could happen?More importantly what could go wrong?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 335





	1. Emerald Eyes

You ever see those commercials where   
people screw up their tasks in the most idiotic fashion ever? Yeah that's basically what happened here.

You see George lives in a pretty small close knit neighborhood where everyone knew each other, except him. The eighteen year old boy disliked talking to people and much rather be taking coding classes online instead of going to an actual high school like every other kid that lived on the block. He didn't mind, less distractions from learning and less chances of getting hurt by some backstabbing toxic friends.

Of course he left the house often to make sure he didn't turn into a couch potato. He wasn't so much of a hermit that he only saw daylight when his parents forced him to go outside. In fact he often walked his golden retriever, Dakota around the park for exercise, it's not like she needed it. She was already to active for her own good and most of the walks the furry dog would be dragging George along with her. 

Today was special in particular, the autumn breeze rang through the air and nipped at George's cheeks as he buried his head deeper into the scarf that hung around his neck regretting not bringing a beanie. He could smell the distant brewing of hot cocoa from a cafe that was only a block away from the park. It was the end of Autumn and the beginning of winter how it got that cold in Florida was beyond the boy. Even growing up in London he was always known to always be cold and could never really adapt to it.

Dakota or as George likes to call her; lil beast decided to start full on sprinting at random and that caused George's grip on her leash to loosen and slip from his grasp. The movement also made him topple over, and with his 'wonderful' luck he landed on the gravel. The teenager let out a grunt as he lifted himself up from the rough and hard ground, tiny rocks were stuck to his face before he brushed them off also leaving some dark traces of dirt on his skin. George looked around desperately hoping no one was around to see that little stunt.

To his dismay a couple sat on a bench nearby trying their best to not look like they were staring at him but he noticed anyway. Three kids were flying a purple dragon kite in the open area, two of them giggled at George's dilemma, and to top it off a blonde girl who was walking a chocolate lab around the path walked up to him, Dakota barking at the sight of another dog shortly after she trotted up to George and licked his face. "Shhh Dakota quiet down," he pleaded at the dog hoping that the people who were nearby did not hear all the ruckus. 

The girl on the path neared George looking at the golden retriever as the dog sniffed the chocolate lab, the blonde giggled. She took out one of her AirPods and smiled at George. "Sorry about that if I had known that another dog was going to be at the park I wouldn't have brought Ollie today," she apologized, tossing her medium length braid from her shoulder to her back and adjusting her hat. 

"No really it's my fault, Dakota here isn't as trained as I wish she could be," he replied trying to call the female dog over but she wouldn't budge. She was too busy leaping around Ollie who surprisingly stayed still.

"Ah sorry my name is Ashley." She wasn't as tall as George but she wasn't that off, golden blond locks, emerald eyes that complimented her plaid red and black jacket that hung over her black t-shirt and freckles dotting her face. He wondered how she wasn't freezing in only jeans, shirt, plaid jacket. She was pretty for sure but not someone George was looking for. 

Suddenly something whizzed past both of them, almost hitting George. Ashley screamed and jumped at the sudden object before she looked at the top of the hill seeing a tall boy waving down at both of them. "Clay watch where you're kicking the ball you doofus!" She yelled, curling up her fists gripping onto Ollie's leash tighter. The boy could tell she was trying her hardest to not curse while those three boys watched the dragon kite be carried away. 

George sighed in relief spotting the black and white soccer ball that had ricocheted off of a nearby tree that left a fresh pile of autumn leaves on the ground. The boy, Clay, had jogged over laughing at the reaction from the shorter pair. "You should have seen your faces!" 

He burst out in laughter and Ashley shoved the boy and growled, "Shut it." Clay brushed his blond hair to the side staring down George for a few seconds, and crossed his arms over his green hoodie. Clay's green eyes were almost identical to Ashley's but his seemed more alluring to the older but shorter boy. 

"Who's this Ash?" George rubbed his arm nervously as Dakota yelped and stared at the newcomer.

"Uhh m-my names George." He mentally cursed himself for shuttering under the gaze of both green eyes.

"You have a really cool accent," the green eyed boy said, bending down to Dakota and Ollie's height. The golden coated dog licked Clays hand before happily standing next to Ollie again. 

"And who's this?" Clay asked, rubbing Dakota's head as she seemed to wag her tail. 

"I moved here from London about a year ago and that little devil is Dakota." He grumbled that the dog was being appreciated after intentionally making him fall face into gravel. 

"That's why I haven't seen you around too much," Ashley stated, "Do you go to Greenview by any chance?" She questioned tilting her head almost making her beanie fall off. 

"No I'm actually taking online classes," George chuckled in embarrassment. He didn't really like people to know that he was trying to socially isolate himself from others to not have any pity. 

An arm wrapped around him which caused the older boy to squeak, "That's awesome! Still doesn't it get lonely?" The taller boy chimed in taking his arm off of George realizing how awkward it was. 

"I'd rather it be just me, I like to be alone," George retorted before looking at his watch. 

12:16   
He had 14 minutes to get back home and then his lunch break would be over, then it hit him. He still hadn't eaten yet. His original plan was to walk the dog for a few minutes then go to Lighthouse Brew. He figured if he ran he could probably get McDonalds and still be in time for his class. He had to wrap up this conversation quickly. 

"Nice to meet you two but I really gotta get going. Those classes are going to start spamming my email to get on in a few minutes and plus mum and dad aren't going to be happy that I never bought milk." The boy waved goodbye to the two blondes hoping not to see them again since Clay gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and it honestly scared him.

"Bye George!" Two voices at different pitches echoed back at him.  
————————————  
1239 Words  
————————————


	2. Eggs, Yogurt, and Milk

Clay watched the boy scamper along with his golden retriever dog in the opposite direction of him and his sister. "Well that was weird," he chuckled, shrugging and looking at Ashley who seemed to watch the strange boy as he turned to the left exiting the park. "Ash? Ash Ketchum?"

"Shut up I told you not to call me that!" His sister whined, finally looking at Clay. He sighed, noticing her expression from watching the British boy, it was the one when she sees a cute guy. 

"Y'know Ashley, that's not gonna work out. You barely know the guy." Clay rolled his eyes at his sister's choices of her crushes. "Clay," she whined, drawing out the 'y'. 

"He's so cute though," she gushed blushing lightly to this Clay smirked. 

"Funny I thought you said the same thing about Leo, and Jackson, and Elliot-"

"Shut the hell up." 

"Want me to name all the boys in alphabetical order. I can do that too, Aaron, Adam, Andrew, Benjamin-" 

"Clay!" She screamed, picking up the soccer ball and kicking it at the boy's chest, "I get it you don't have to rub it in." Clay picked up the ball only feeling a small burning pain from his shin and he wheezed at Ashley's tragic meltdown. 

"We should head home before you run into any more boys."

The pair walked to the exit passing by a group of kids flying a kite and another group of girls skipping ropes. He noticed a small change in the breeze as a few leaves almost hit him in the face despite that, the wind was dying down. Most of the words that were exchanged the rest of the way back were about George (and that was only a one sided conversation on Ashley's part). 

Clay did find the boy interesting, he knew that the boy had to live nearby so the question of why he didn't go to normal school instead of online school confused him. He had to be at least a high schooler or within Clay's age range no way would that guy be younger. He shrugged it off and in a matter of minutes the siblings had reached the front yard to the one story house. "So yeah, I'd like to say that I have a better chance with Leo than Elliot plus me and Leo are friends."

Somehow the conversation had when from the British boy in the park to Ashley's "guy friend" he wouldn't know. Clay hadn't paid attention to what his sister said for the past ten minutes they'd been walking, and to be honest this wasn't the first time. "Yeah yeah we get it you've had a crush on every boy you've possibly met," he chuckled, grabbing his key and unlocking the door.

"Could you be nice for like, two minutes?" She placed her hands on her waist and popped her hip out a bit to make herself seem more angry but it only added sass.

"I've given it some serious thought, I really did but I'm afraid it's not possible." He retorted back brushing past his sister who was fuming, now crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows. Clay walked down the hall passing by multiple pictures of his family trying his best to not look at his child years. He successfully made it to the furthest room and walked inside. 

As per usual his room was a bit of a mess. Clothes mainly sweatshirts and sweaters were scattered amongst the floor; his school books that were placed on top of his desk had somehow fallen down. He sighed looking around his room for the convict. Clay's eyes caught a glimpse of a small lump underneath one of his favorite green sweaters. A small fur ball dashed away the second he lived up the sweater. Patches jumped up to the window ledge and far away from the books.

The books falling must have scared her but she wasn't even looking at him; she just stared out the window. He picked her up and placed her on his bed petting her as she purred and closed her eyes. He smiled it wasn't like her to ever stay still.

All was peaceful and tranquil for about three minutes when an older woman walked into Clay's room. She had light brown hair that was tied up into a loose ponytail and ivy greens eyes,the woman looked at the boy and smiled as Patches jumped down from the bed and headed for her meowing at her before sprinting down the hall. Clay buried his face into his comforter mentally cursing.

"Clay, sweetie I was wondering if you were doing anything right now at the moment because we're out of eggs," his mother smiled at him. 

"But mom, I just got back, get Ashley to do it. I'm trying to sleep." Clay whined his voice only half auditable due to his current situation of not trying to look at his mother.

"Ashley is not old enough to drive Clay so I suggest you get up and get those eggs before I take your video games away." Clay wasn't too worried at all, there was no possible way his mother could take away his computer and laptop. He'd just use the 'I need it for a school project excuse' but an angry mother and sister was not what he wanted to deal with at the moment.

"Alright fine," he groaned, pushing himself off the bed. His mother had left a minute ago as he shrugged at his outfit which was what he was wearing earlier. Light pale green hoodie black jeans and a white shirt that had a pocket with a smiley face embroidered in it and converse he hadn't put on properly yet since he wasn't planning on leaving so soon.

The boy rushed down the hall passing by his siblings rooms. He grabbed the car keys off the hook still stumbling due to his shoe problem and rushed out the door.

In a matter of minutes and surprisingly light traffic he made it to the nearest grocery store [insert any store] and he drove around the parking lot to try and find a space that wasn't that far from the entrance of the store. 

He walked into the store immediately remembering that he forgot to ask his mother for money, he'd have to use his own to pay for the eggs. Great.

Clay made his way to the back of the store scouring through different egg cartons trying to find one with no cracks within the eggs until something caught his eye. He spotted a familiar teal blue shirt of a boy that he'd seen earlier. This time the boy wasn't alone though. He immediately forgot the boy's name only remembering he had an accent and that was it.

A taller boy that looked around Clays age stood next to the boy he met earlier who was scanning the dairy case. The new guy had striking hazel eyes and reddish hair. The dirty blond carefully stalked his way over to the pair noticing the boy he met at the park did not seem to know about the hazel eyed boy behind him.

A small chuckle from the red head boy made the British boy to turn around, "What are you gay?" The stranger asked, pointing to the light gray bag the brown haired boy was wearing, a small rainbow pride flag pin was clipped on. The British boy glared before rolling his eyes. 

"Why? Are you interested?" Clay snickered at the remark to which the two boys turned their heads to him. The blonde pretended to be interested in the closest thing to him. 

Yogurt. Sure he was interested in yogurt.

The hazel eyed boy fumed clenching his fists and storming off leaving the boy from the park by himself again. "You can come out now, you're not slick I saw you staring at us."  
———————————  
1325 Words  
———————————  
I just realized, I need to stop uploading these so late fml I'm never gonna get any sleep. Anyone who lives in Florida don't correct me on the weather I don't live there I live all the way across the country.  
-Unknown-


	3. Slip of Paper

George's mother was mad about the boy not getting milk but understood what had happened. Two random strangers held him up in the middle of his park walk with the dog, therefore he was going to be late for his class meeting. 

When he got home George rushed to the backyard opening the glass sliding door to let the dog into the decently sized backyard to do whatever it is that dogs do. 

The boy ran as fast as he could to a door in the middle of the hallway. On the other side of the door was light blue and white painted walls with dark wood dressers, shelves and nightstands. George's room was clean for the most part, a few boxes that wouldn't fit in his closet were scattered next to the door.

Jumping into his rolling dark gray worn out chair and in doing so he almost fell over. He slid over to his desk in the corner of the room to turn on his computer, waiting for a few seconds as it loaded in his password that he typed in quickly.

A notification popped up on the side of his screen so he slid his mouseover and clicked it. A small click sent him to gmail where an email was sent to him by his professor. When he looked at the well written note he almost slammed his head into the keyboard. 

His class was cancelled for today due to their teacher giving them a free day to do what they wanted, it was a Friday after all. George sighed in relief and turned off his computer. He laid on his bed closing his eyes.

Maybe now he could go get that milk now that he had nothing to do for the rest of the day. George wasn't the type to make too many friends; he'd rather just isolate himself and take walks to get a fresh breath of air once in a while.

The boy stood up as a small bundle of gray and even darker gray fur rolled over to his foot staring at him with his tea green eyes. George chuckled, picking up the cat and placing him under the covers before trying to sneak away from the kitten.

He chuckled and grabbed his bag and house keys and waved goodbye to his mother who was cooking dinner in the kitchen. 

His house was not far off of the market, only a few blocks. Although he hated some of those blocks for specific reasons he brushed it off and sped past. 

In a matter of minutes George had reached the store and entered feeling a small breeze from the automatic glass sliding door.

He looked around the market entrance before immediately passing the displays and heading straight for the milk. He was trying his best to not look at anything else in the store since he didn't want to be buying more than what he could afford.

Once George made it to the dairy section he made a beeline to the milk. Grasping on the cold metal handle he pulled open the door and a burst of cold air hit him. He shivered before looking at the past imprints on the glass.

A small lopsided smiley face was drawn probably left over from some child who was forced to shop with their parents. He smiled at this, remembering when he was a child he used to do the exact same thing before complaining to his mother about being there.

George grabbed a container of milk, it was cold but he was sure he could carry it back home. He shut the door and the warm air hit him.

The boy was about to head off to pay when a voice made him jump. "Can you move please, you're blocking the way," the man rang out glaring at the brown haired boy.

"Ah I'm sorry," George backed off not wanting to start anything with this man.

The guy was pretty tall and intimidating with mostly likely dark red hair which brought out his hazel overtake by green eyes. 

The man snickered eying George's bag, "What are you gay?" He teased lightly pushing George a bit to get to the cartons of milk. 

This was enough for George, he was fine with the man making fun of the pin he had on his bag but pushing him is where he drew the line. So with some quick thinking and remembering the remark on his Instagram feed he had something to say.

"Why are you interested?" He tried to hold back the smirk that was edging onto his face but he couldn't. The man's reaction was priceless, he looked disgusted and George found it funny.

A small snicker is what brought George back from his train of thought, and both him and the redhead looked to see where it came from. 

A boy who was hiding behind a display of yogurt was staring at the two of them and George immediately remembered him as the boy who was from the park. The one who almost launched a soccer ball at his face.

The redhead; looking extremely embarrassed, clenched his fists and stormed off cursing under his breath. George sighed in relief watching him leave before turning his attention towards the green eyed boy.

"You can come out now, you're not slick I saw you staring at us." He advanced toward the taller who seemed to not even look at him.

Clay, as he could remember shrugged holding a small container or Greek plain yogurt but George could immediately tell that the boy didn't want it due to his scrunched up face when the taller finally saw what it was. 

"It's rude to spy on people you know," the older boy rumbled, starting to make his way toward the front of the store. He could smell the distant aroma of fresh bread before looking down the frozen food cases.

His mother had been working early so most days he'd have to fend for himself, frozen waffles wouldn't been so bad. He walked down the aisle till he made his way to the variety of toaster breakfast food. 

Buttermilk? Blueberry, maybe Brown Sugar? He rolled his eyes and reached for the last box of Original. He should've grabbed a basket.

George made his way to the front of the store and watched as many customers walked around with carts full of grocery's. Some had children who complained and asked for candy. 

His instinct was to get in the shortest line possible and when he tried to do the math of how many people were in each line he just decided to dip and go in the closest line.

He pulled out his phone waiting for line to pass by quickly when he heard a familiar voice. "I thought you were the one that said spying was rude." George turned to see the person in front of his was none other than Clay.

"This isn't spying, this is getting in a line where someone else happens to be in." The brunette scoffed.

Clay rolled his eyes brushing his hair from his face, "It's okay you can tell me the truth."

George snickered smiling gently, "As if I would even spy on you let alone admit to it." He smirked, "Plus you were the one who looked at me first. I find it hard to believe you have any desire for plain Greek yogurt, that stuffs disgusting."

"Hey! I'll have you know I eat a tub of that stuff everyday!" The taller boy joked giving George a determined look.

They both started to laugh, Clay letting out some wheezes which only made George laugh more. Customers all around whispered to each other and even the cashiers have them concerned glances.

Once the both calmed down the green eyed boy held out his hand for George to shake, "I know we've met but I'm yet to make an introduction. My name is Clay." 

"George," he smiled, shaking Clay's hand.

Clay was up next and once he had finished he waited for George who took a little bit longer.

"Do you want a bag with that sir?" The cashier asked holding a paper bag.

"Yeah, I might need it," George smiled checking the time 4:14 he needed to get home.

The cashier handed him the paper bag, it was obviously weighed down and George had to carry it from the bottom in fear of breaking the handle.

The smaller boy wondered why Clay would stay especially since he wasn't exactly the best of friends with this guy. George walked up to him.

"Thought you said I was the stalker," Clay chuckled as he saw the boy walk over.

George's eyes widened, "Oh! I'm sorry I can always just go." He started to walk away when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Take a joke George," chimed the dirty blonde.

George facepalmed before looking at the doors, "Well I have to head home, if I walk fast enough dinner will still be hot." 

"You walked here?" 

"Of course, I'm terrified of driving." George shivered. The last time he tried to drive he accidentally pressed on the gas too hard and the car sped up way too fast for his pace.

"I can drive you back home if you want," Clay mentioned.

George did not know what to think. He wanted to say No especially since he did not know this guy and he might as well get kidnapped by a stranger but Clay seemed like a pretty cool guy and George wanted to learn more about him.

In the end George stupidly chose the latter. "Sure, as long as you promise not to be an idiot and run us off the road."

"Oh please, we are at least running into five trees before we reach your house." Clay smiled.

George hoped that was a joke.

Once both of the boys sat down Clay asked George for his address. "21378 Lansby Street" he felt a bit unsure about telling someone his address and was now considering this a stupid idea just so he could get him in time.

"Oh cool you live next to my friend Darryls house," Clay piped up driving away from the store, "He's a nice guy you'd probably like him."

Along the short drive both of the boys exchanged jokes and short stories, when they got to George's house the older boy grabbed a pen and wrote down a series of numbers on a tiny slip of paper from a notebook he found wedged in between the seats. Before placing it on the headboard. 

###-###-#### ~George 

Clay chuckled and waved goodbye to George who waved and then ran to his front door. Unlocking it and watching the car drive off.

He placed the milk and waffles on the counter, a small bowl of spaghetti was still warm and waiting.

He grabbed the bowl and ran to his room placing it on his desk.

A small ding erupted from his phone and he wondered if Clay had actually texted him. His question was answered when he opened the text.

Unknown Number  
Hey it's Clay you know from the market  
I don't know if you realized but you kinda left this slip of paper in my car

Of course I left it there dimwit

No need to be harsh 

I'm not being harsh I'm just stating facts 

Oh I know why your angry

Why?

Because your short

Is that the best you can come up with, tree?

But if I WAS a tree, you know what I would be???

A pine tree?

...tre-mendous 

You seriously need help

Don't hate me for going on a LIMB

Stop it

I WAS JUST TRYING TO BRANCH OUT

No

LEAF ME ALONE

George chuckled putting his phone down and staring at his spaghetti. Maybe today wasn't as bad as he thought   
——————————  
1981 Words  
——————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NGL I hate this chapter but the puns and it's currently 3:52am  
> I   
> Feel   
> Like  
> I'm  
> Gucci   
> Mane   
> In   
> 2006


	4. Just Met Yesterday

Clay started the way by waking up to the smell of crisp bacon and the feeling of his cat taking up most of his pillow. Groggily he rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to small rays of sun that peered out from his blinds. The blonde lifted his head and pushed himself out of bed staring at his alarm clock.

8:44

It was going to ring in a couple of seconds, so to spare himself the loud noises that came from the machine he stopped it. Just in time too, the four turned into a five and to Clay's relief not a single sound.

That was until a small buzz and ding rang through his ears and his phone on his nightstand rung. He picked it up and saw the contact. Nick, his close friend who he'd known for years.

He groaned answering, "What do you want?" The boy on the other line replied sassily "Jeez what happened to you? Did your sister force you to test her makeup again?" Clay rolled his eyes despite it being a phone call and Nick not being able to see him.

"No, I just woke up," He sighed, running his hand through his mess of hair, "Why are you even calling this early, it's like 9am?" 

Nick huffed, "Well if you had answered me the other times I called you we could've talked earlier." 

"What calls?"

"I called you like two times today and five times yesterday." Nick complained.

Clay immediately checked his phone app only seeing a voicemail from a missed call weeks ago from Darryl. "Nope not a single call from Nick."

"Your kidding me right?"

"Why would I joke about that." Clay states nonchalantly as he grabbed Patches and laid her on his bed and not his pillow to which she revolted and ran off.

"Besides you have my contact you could have called from there to make it easier for you but instead you dial."

"I have too many contacts to even find you." Nick mumbled.

"I'd be in the front, my name starts with a C!"

"Whatever," the other line echoed.

"What did you want?" Clay asked this time, still tired from waking up.

"Oh yeah, Darryl wanted to know if you wanted to come over on Sunday. It will just be me, you, him, and Zak," Nick yawned, "Oh also Alex and Marie are hosting a party next Friday are you gonna go?"

Clay did not like the thought, last time he went to a high school party it was madness and it was definitely hosted by college students who just invited a few high schoolers who then went on to tell the whole high school.

It was in a really nice two story house but as the night drew closer he couldn't say the same. Furniture was broken and displaced most of the glass decor were placed on high shelves. The entire house was littered with cans of soda and red plastic party cups full of combinations of drinks. Chips and snacks were crushed and constantly falling from tables. The crowd was growing and soon around fifty people had shown up ranging from the ages of 16-21. All scattered around the house from the lush backyard to upstairs where Clay definitely did not want to see.

Clay didn't feel safe with drinking anything that came from anyone, and he'd made the right choice soon after the punch was brought out people began to feel either nauseous or sleepy. Nick had brought him along but soon Clay got lost and when some random girl had hit on him he had enough. So he did the logical thing and ditched.

"I'll be there on Sunday but I probably won't go to the party," he concluded.

"Ehh that's fine I'll see you at school though."

With that the call ended Clay groaned burying his face in the pillow. Tomorrow was school again, he had enjoyed the weekend too much and now school was going to make him suffer considering he had forgotten to study for Mrs. Green's test tomorrow. He was screwed.

His phone lightly vibrated in his hand and a notification popped up. 

George   
Jesus you're insane  
I'm questioning your mental sanity   
How dare you make tree puns

Birches be trippin 

George  
Oh my god just stop

The dirty blonde chuckled as he was teasing the older boy with puns. Simple puns.

Clay laid down on his bed before realizing the smell of bacon still wasn't faltering to his senses. To that his stomach grumbled and the boy stood jump making his way to the kitchen where he assumed the smell was coming from.

He saw a ceramic red edged plate with a small pile of bacon covered by two paper towels presumably to keep the cat from eating it.

The blonde immediately grabbed bread and plugged in the toaster placing the bread in and while it took its time to toast he couldn't help but snack on the bacon.

When the toaster finally beeped the boy grabbed it, also taking two more slices of bacon before heading back to his room, trying hard to not wake his siblings along the way. 

His phone started to bomb with notifications from the boy he had met the previous day.

George   
I'm bored Do you live near Maple Grove Park?  
I mean we met there   
I guess you do  
Ignore that first question

Are you trying to ask me out on a date?

George  
WHAT   
NO  
WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT

Clay chuckled messing with the boy even more just to see his reactions.

Chill I was just joking   
I'm guessing you want to meet up  
I have nothing to do right now

George  
Yeah I was going to ask you to go to the park assuming that you lived nearby

As long as you don't murder me I'm fine   
It will take me a minute considering it's ten fricken AM

George  
Oh sorry

It's fine

Clay smiled turning off his phone and shutting his door so his siblings wouldn't walk in on him.

He quickly got dressed, in a dark green sweater and worn out light blue jeans. He also brushed his hair not wanting to look presentable in public.

He regretted taking up the offer after he realized he wasn't going to eat the food he made. Nevertheless he walked down the hall leaving his room a mess and waiting for his mother to yell at him to pick it up.

Passing by his siblings' rooms, who by the way were still sleeping, and a few pictures of their whole family he made it to the living room. Ollie perked his ears up wagging his tail and the dog ran over to Clay sitting at his feet as making puppy eyes. "Not today Ollie, maybe mom will walk you later."

He grabbed the house keys, making sure the lab wouldn't follow him. Clay then finally opened the door and made his way to the park to meet the boy he met yesterday

———————————  
1176 Words  
———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My love is like a candle  
> You forget me,
> 
> I will burn your fucking   
> house down
> 
> Shortest Chapter yet I'm saddened ʘ‿ʘ


	5. Plaque

George loved the season fall, the weather was windy and somewhat cool but not freezing like it was in winter. Not many animals were out but you could still see kids and their parents feeding a squirrel peanuts from a mixed nut container. The leaves became beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow.

Many people buzzed about what to do for thanksgiving and children were already making plans for group halloween costumes. Today was cloudy with the sun just barely poking out of the clouds.

George sat on an oak wood polished bench dedicated to a police officer who died protecting someone in a robbery. George often sat at this bench to pay his respects to the fallen. Arthur Williams.

George sighed, his dark teal turtleneck and dark gray scarf did not help his as the weather got colder. He scratched his hand in anticipation for Clay to arrive. George was already embarrassed that he made a fool out of himself with the texts.

Did Clay think he was weird now? Was that the reason the green eyed male wasn't here yet? Did he wish to not speak to George again?

Thoughts echoed throughout the boy's head as he pulled out his phone opening the green app.

Clay (Aka Tree Hugger)  
It's fine

Clay sent that twelve minutes ago, George started to think Clay wasn't going to show up. Logically George thought of it and came to the conclusion Clay just lived farther from the park. As he was procrastinating a small ding echoed from his jean pocket.

Clay (Aka Tree Hugger)  
Your Uber eats is here and they want to know your location

Use your eyes idiot

Clay (Aka Tree Hugger)  
Watch your profanity   
If you haven't heard cursing is illegal now if you say one you'll be fined

Frick

Clay (Aka Tree Hugger)  
You're on real fucking thin ice young man

...

Clay (Aka Tree Hugger)  
Shit..

George chuckled looking around the park for a tall dirty blonde guy possibly posing as a child. "Boo!"

George screamed and jumped, dropping his phone onto the bench. Clay let out a few wheezes as he sensed George's fear. "What the hell!"

"Oooh that's a fine."

"If hell is a bad word why is it in the Bible"

"I'm not a catholic how would I know? Also Tree Hugger really?"

George lightly blushed turning off his phone even though Clay had already seen it. "I'll let you know I only hugged on tree in my lifetime." Clay pronounced trying to seem proud.

George glared at him to which Clay just sat across the bench from him before noticing the plaque. "Arthur Williams Huh? Never noticed that before." 

"Probably cause you're too busy hitting strangers in the head with a soccer ball to notice." 

"Hey! That was a coincidence I was aiming for a tree."

"Wow trying to hurt your own kind too, that's just cruel," George snickered, fixing his scarf that had gotten messed up when Clay spooked him.

"Shut up or I'm legal to call you short"

"I wouldn't mind it's not like I'm actually short you're just tall for your own good."

"Guess your right, I'll take your words midget."

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes getting up from the bench, "I was hoping we could get to know a little about each other."

"What about 21 questions?" Clay asked following the boy who started to stride around the park. 

"Seems reasonable do we get passes?"

Clay thought about it, George didn't seem like the person to ask serious personal questions but he couldn't tell, "Sure we can have three."

"I'll start. What's your favorite color?" George asked seeing two girls holding hands while one held a leash attached to a Yorkshire terrier he waved and they smiled back.

"Easy Green, my turn when did you move here?"

"Around two to three years ago at most."

~

"Question 21! Hmmm, how did you learn to grow?" George asked the question as a joke but Clay counted it.

George had learned a lot about the boy, Clay's last name was Smith. He had a couple of friends from school and played for the basketball team. He was currently taking engineering and was doing quite well in it. He loved pasta and Takis but disliked a lot of sweet food. He also listened to P!ATD and preferred cats over dogs.

"Have tall parents and drink lots of milk. My last question!"

Clay had only been half serious as George so he only had some information about the British boy.

"Did you tell me your last name yet?"

"No, but if you're asking, it's Williams."

George rubbed his arm completing almost six laps around the park with Clay. The blonde spoke out hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Was Arthur..."

He trailed off noticing George's expression which held a sorrowful glance.

"Sorry for asking."

It was completely silent as both of the boys continued their walk until Clay spotted a pile of leaves then he nudged the shorter boy's shoulder. George met his green eyes.

Clay smiled before jumping into a pile of leaves that several boys had piled up. Once they got back to see their pile destroyed by Clay the blond stood up sprinting toward George and grabbing his hand leading him around the park.

"It's a code red! The ugly guy is back!" A small redhead yelled holding a stick as a small army of children followed running along the trial following George and Clay.

"If we don't hurry they'll catch us, trust me my brother is with those kids." Sure enough a small dirty blond boy was near the front of the charge his hair matched Clays but his eyes were dark brown.

Clay smiled letting go of George's hand to run faster to which the brunette tried to catch up but couldn't quite run as fast as the taller. Which ended up with him being surrounded.

Suddenly three kids blocked his path, two twin girls and a dark skinned boy. The redhead stared George down to which the high schooler found funny. It's hard not to laugh when someone half your size looks like their gonna murder you.

"You're working with the ugly guy?" The boy questioned with a southern like accent.

"No, I swear I'll help you catch the ugly man!" George played it off to all the 3rd graders who smiled. He grabbed his phone and quickly shot Clay a text.

Clay (Aka Tree Hugger)  
Shit..

Clay help I'm being kidnapped by a bunch of eight year olds.

Clay (Aka Tree Hugger)   
I'm coming back don't worry

George sighed in relief before being escorted to the area where the leaf pile was. He noticed a girl with a cap on her brown hair pulled into a tight ponytail and she wore a labeled Park Valley Daycare. She rushed to get the kids away from George and in line.

Someone grabbed George's arm and pulled him away from the mess, "Your Savior has arrived Ma'am."

George punched him in the arm before smiling, "If you hadn't jumped into the leaves I wouldn't need to be saved huh?"

"It's fun to mess with my brother and his group sometimes, plus it made you smile." Clay remarked pointing to George's mouth.

The both ended up at the entrance, complete with two bush statues of beaver and a squirrel. The pair walked out of the park and back on the street.

"I know a good cafe nearby want to check it out?" George asked crossing his fingers hoping that clay wouldn't reject him.

"Sure"

———————————  
1264 Words  
———————————


	6. Note

The two boys continued on the path towards Light Brew coffee house with George leading them. They had passed a street that George loved, Greenhouse Ave. Most of the houses were two stories with smaller backyards but they had an old rustic feeling to them. All the houses on that block looked the same but were painted in different shades of pastel like colors that made them look like delicate macaroons in a box.

It was getting quiet as they walked so George decided to speak up, "I still don't get why you decided to jump in that pile of leaves. What if a kid was in there?"

"It's okay dork I do that all the time, I like to mess with my brother for being a tattletale and annoying over the past ten years."

"They have had to catch you at one point, those kids are fast. I didn't know you had a brother either I thought you were an only child unless Ashle-"

"Yes, the boy obsessed teenager is a girl I am forced to call my sister," Clay joked nudging George in the arm, "And I never mentioned having a brother so It would be assumed that you didn't know."

George shoved him back before skipping ahead acting like he had nothing. Clay quickly regained his balance before running up to the smaller boy, George heard Clays and sprinted to the area of the coffee house not even looking behind him.

He turned to make a shortcut and hid behind a bush where he could get a good look at the sidewalk without being see. The only problem was, he was wearing a teal behind an orange and yellow bush.

He shrugged it off and peered at the walkway wondering if Clay even saw and followed him or continued on the straight path. Suddenly George was picked up and held off the ground by a figure that was bigger than him.

"You're not the best at hiding are you?"

George tried to kick and sqruim his way out of it but alas it was a lost cause. "Clay put me down."

Clay lifted him higher chanting, "Sacrifice. Sacrifice. Sacrifice."

"Fuck you."

"Wow no need to be harsh."

"Put. Me. Down."

Clay placed the boy down, "So about that cafe date?"

"It wasn't a date loser, it was going to just be a talk but now I'm seriously considering just going home."

"Wow I'm going to meet your mother already? Does she know that you're dating a guy?"

George punched the boy's shoulder before walking in the direction of the cafe, he was determined to actually eat since he had forgotten to eat earlier.

"I'm hungry and I'm leaving whether you're coming with me or not." He hoped Clay would follow and he wanted to talk more.

"I'll stick around, it's nice to annoy you."

Clay followed the brunette as they crossed many streets and in a few minutes of pure silence and enjoying the small breeze that brushed leaves from branches to the streets.

They ended up in front of a brick building which had a window labeled Lighthouse Brew in fancy handwriting. George pushed the door open and a small ding of a bell echoed throughout the building. 

Inside it was homey and the reason George liked it, a small red brick fireplace was lit giving the room a sudden warmth. Two white soft cushion couches were put on the side and in front of the fire, about the fireplace sat a TV as a cooking channel played as a grey rug was in the middle of it all.

Small wooden stand sat next to each couch, and a huge bookshelf took over a corner of the Coffee House. Two customers sat next to each other on the couch, the girls head on the boys shoulder as two middle school children snickered at the couple. 

The barista looked bored waiting at the counter, she had her phone out and seemed to scan Instagram. George walked up the counter, he wasn't the best at social interaction since he spent most of his days cramped up in his room.

The cashier looked up at the two and her eyes lit up as she spoke in a cheerful voice, "Hello! Welcome to Lighthouse brew what can I get for ya." She brushed her slightly reddish brown hair out of the way smiling.

"Uh, I'll have the..." he trailed off looking at Clay for help all Clay did was pretend not to see the boy and stare at a German chocolate cake, Disgusting. Okay maybe he wasn't ready to order yet but the blonde wasn't helping, "I'll have just a slice of pumpkin bread. 

George just went for the most chooser item on the menu as he felt the cashier's dark brown eyes stare him down. He did not like to drink coffee anyway.

"And is that it or is your friend gonna actually order something instead of pretending to be interested in cake at ten in the morning." 

"I've known him for one day and if I've learned one thing from him it's not to question him he'll just be weird as usual." George groaned as Clay glared at him.

"I'll take the chocolate cookie," Clay piped up pointing his finger in the air as if he's reciting a speech, "and that will be it."

The brunette giggled and the barista smirked before grabbing both pastries from the glass case. "For here or to go?" She questioned reaching for two brown bags just in case.

"That will be for here." George grabbed a ten dollar bill from his jean pocket and handed it to the girl who gladly took it and gave him his change.

She placed two identical lightly pastel blue plates in front of the pair each with a different treat on them, "Enjoy!" She walked back to the counter to go back on her phone as a mother, son and daughter walked in. 

George dragged Clay over to the open couch as he stared at the TV.

For the next half an hour George and Clay tried to horribly impersonate Gordon Ramsay yelling phrases that the cook would yell at on the show.

In the end George got the better impression for already having the British accent and overall it ended in a series of laughs and in Clays case, wheezes. 

"I practically let you win if I had actually tried then I would have definitely won." Clay perked his head up, finishing his cookie finally.

"Stop being a sore loser," George chuckled as he watched the other customers eyes on both of them, "You would have never stood a chance."

Clay sighed glaring at the boy from across the couch, "This is a horrible date, we haven't even kissed." He joked laying back down on the couch.

George growled out face slightly pink as he quietly whispered-yelled, "This isn't a fucking date Clay."

A small boy's head piped out from behind the couch, "Mama said not to use that no no word." 

George jumped and Clay backed up as the boy moved away, it was the redhead from the park earlier. He trotted over behind the counter standing next to the cashier who looked vaguely familiar to the boy.

"Jesus I can never seem to escape that kid," Clay sighed as the kid watched them from behind the counter, but seemed to duck when they turned to his direction.

"You want to head out?" George asked looking out the window and seeing cars pace down the busy street.

Clay shrugged, "Sure."

The both got up and George stretched himself arms before thanking the cashier and heading toward the door.

Clay was stopped by a small hand tugging in his sweater, it was the small redhead of course. "Uh can you give you brother this? I would give it to him myself but mom left me with Chloe for the rest of the day."

Clay grabbed the note before nodding and the boy slipped behind the counter humming happily standing next to his presumed sister.

George tilted his head asking, "Clay?" He got no response as the blonde walked out and once out of view looked at the message.

"Rude," George mumbled following along and in a matter of seconds a paper was shoved in his face.

Hey Alex,  
Sorry I wasn't on yesterday I'll be on tonight at 6

-Rudy

"Rudy seems like a nice friend," George smiled, "Unlike some person I know." 

Clay whisked and pretended not to hear the boy.

——————————  
1430 Words  
——————————


	7. Baseball Captain

It was the beginning of the new school week and Clay was already having a rough day. 

When he woke up a few seconds after his alarm clock rang he immediately just wanted it to be Friday again. Clay quickly made his bed in a lousy and lazy manner that his mother probably would scold him for not making it properly when he got home. The blonde swiftly got dressed in a plain white t-shirt and lightly bleached jeans to keep it simple and casual. 

He stuffed most of the needed papers and heavy books in his bag, messy and unorganized he groaned finally leaving his room. 

The door to the bathroom upstairs was locked most likely Ashley doing girl things. This is the price he had to pay for letting her get there first and not waking up at his set time. It was his fault for studying last minute for the test.

A few more minutes that seemed like hours of waiting passed and finally the smaller girl unlocked the door strutting out. Her light colored hair was in a messy bun showing off slightly brown colored roots she got from their mom. Ashley had light makeup on and a school shirt that showed her willingness to be there today.

The blonde tried to work a comb through the mess on his head but somehow it just made it worse. He started to mess with it till he got it to a presentable style. It was only one school day he reminded himself as he brushed his teeth relishing in defeat. 

The boy trudged through the living room; heavy backpack weighing him down. Clay left waving goodbye to his mother who was at her computer typing away to her stay at home job. Clay shrugged, he had skipped breakfast again for the second day in a row and it was extremely stupid move to make.

His stomach grumbled but he continued on, if he could survive his first class he could get a small bag of chips from a vending machine outside the classrooms. If he was quiet he could even eat them in class. Clay took off sprinting despite his lack of energy from sleep and no breakfast he was determined to get to school.

His sister was behind him but he never really talked to her on the way to school considering she was a Sophomore and he was now a senior. Not like they didn't talk at all, about 80% of their conversations are fights either playful or real.

The blonde rushed by younger students to get to the gates, freshman were giving him weird looks but he was a senior so they didn't dare complain or talk to him. He pushed through a small crowd or people, mainly art club members as they talked about realist proportions.

He wanted to find Nick and Darryl so he could ask them to spare him a dollar for the chips. Or at least something they had.

"Clay! Over here bud." He heard a yell in a familiar voice. Clay turned around to see near the fully grown overhanging the gate tree and nicely trimmed hedges were his group of friends consisting of Nick, Darryl and surprisingly Callahan. 

The tall male sighed as each step he took toward the group felt heavier he was exhausted and it showed from his demeanor. "Are you alright you muffin?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I was just up late last night studying for Mrs. Green's test."

Callahan nodded whispering, "Clay is possibly the best student out of all of us."

The taller male shot him a glare and Callahan let out a small laugh. 

Nick hung his arm over Clays shoulder which was hard since Clay was a bit taller. "Yeah I didn't study at all." He stated bluntly trying to make Clay feel better but it only made the blonde feel worse. Darryl giggled adjusting his glasses that framed his bright ivy green eyes and Callahan nudged him in the shoulder with his elbow as if to say shut up.

"Yeah because you already knew everything on this chapter," Clay groaned at his friend who just smiled back and took his arm off. A loud ring rang out of the air and nearly spooked Darryl who jumped.

"Alright then. I'll see you in Calc Sap." He waved goodbye to the brunette as both Callahan and Darryl followed behind. They were both arguing about something but you could only hear Darryls voice if you weren't close.

Clay brushed past many of his fellow classmates in his senior year and being one of the tallest people in the school he stood out in the crowd like a sunflower among poppies. Callahan had ran up to Clay when he was in his train of thought.  
The shorter male strolled beside him. The blonde questioned this until he looked behind them, Darryl had been stopped by the Captain of the Baseball team, Zak.

It was obvious that Darryl liked the small yet fast boy but Clay wasn't sure that Zak would return the feelings. The star baseball player had been chasing a girl named Evie since his freshman year. Darryl knew about this and often ranted to Clay about it. Since Darryl usually helped Zak with studying he had to sit through an hour of the boy he loved talking about wanting someone else.

Clay could never imagine the other green eyed males pain. Yet, Darryl continued to meet with the boy in the library each Monday and Wednesday, get excited about it, tell his friend that today was the day that he and Zak were going to finally talk face to face about feelings, only to come back more heartbroken each Monday and Wednesday that passed.

Callahan looked sad for Darryl too but they couldn't do much to change the boys feelings. Darryl ran up to both of them seemingly in a love struck smile plastered on his face. Clay was angry about that, he was angry that Zak could never return the feelings of his friend. He was also angry at himself for not doing anything about it as it broke down his friend.

The three had a small chat about Darryl server and the newest update when his mind went to George. Did he play? Maybe they could meet online someday? Was he any good at the game?

He wanted to talk to the brunette he met over the weekend so badly but he had school and George didn't go to Greenview. He threw those thoughts for the most part out of his head but the image of George remained prominent.

Someone had snapped their fingers in front of Clay's face which made him jump. Callahan pulled his hand away and Darryl spoke up. "We've been calling your name for the past two minutes."

Clay rubbed his eyes staring at the door of Class 4a. "Sorry guys I'm just tired."

"We know we've been hearing you say it since you got here." Callahan retorted smirking.

Clay closed his eyes ignoring his friends' antics and pushed the door open, they definitely weren't early but they weren't exactly late either. All three boys entered the classroom in their assigned seats, Darryl in the very front mainly because he had a lot of questions, Callahan near the windows and Clay in the very back. The blond had completely forgotten to go to his locker, and for once his luck had saved him had had his book in his bag. 

A woman with long black hair, tan skin and sharp brown eyes that scanned the room strolled in holding a stack of papers. She wore a blue knife sweater and a long black skirt. "Good Morning Class, I hope you had a good weekend."

Clay smiled. You could say that. His teacher made her way to her desk walking gracefully in her heels and placing the papers down on the oak wood.

"Now I want you to turn to page 420 to continue our reading from last Friday." Small snickers and whispers erupted from the classroom. She rolled her eyes, "You all need to grow up and start acting your age."

————————————  
1367 Words  
————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dashing through the halls  
> Failed my test Friday  
> Don't know where to go  
> With my life today   
> JINGLE BELLS  
> TAKING L'SSSSSS  
> hiT mE wiTH a sLIEgH  
> IM SO DONE  
> this isn't FUN  
> THERE goes my GPA


	8. Books

Tick...

Tick...

Tick...

Every sound emitted from his clock seemed to last seconds longer than the last. His computer screen glared at him from his bed where he decided to take a short break. His light was off but he could still make out his room. 

A corner bookshelf filled with many series books and figures that matched each series. An old dresser his parents owned since he was a child no older than three, filled with his clothes. Boxes filled to the brim with miscellaneous items ranging from old clothes to old keyboard parts. Of course there was his desk that held his monitor.

He unintentionally squished his face against a pillow staring at the dresser, it was fairly tall and had many pictures on top of it. Mostly pictures of him and his mother but one picture of his father stood out among the rest. Another officer gave it to him once the man figured out it was his son.

Online class was cut short due to the teacher having a sister who was going to have a child in a few hours. George snickered looking through twitter and liking a few of the people he was following posts. When he got a text from the blonde he had met days ago.His face lit, opening the text and his expression changed from happy to frowning while reading it.

Clay (Aka tree hugger)  
What did the ocean say to the other ocean?

George rolled his eyes and groaned internally rubbing his eyes. He had seen this exact joke before and was not wanting to go through the same conversation he had on his phone with Clay days ago. He started to wonder if puns would now make their way into the two boys' text conversations all the time.

The brunette decided to play along anyway just not to make the blonde feel bad about his joke.

Clay (Aka tree hugger)  
What did the ocean say to the other ocean?

What

Clay (Aka tree hugger)  
Nothing it just waved

Even if he had heard the joke before many times by his old friends in London it still managed to make him let out a small chuckle. He continued to act as if he had just heard the joke for the first time.

Clay (Aka tree hugger)  
Nothing it just waved

Oh

Clay (Aka tree hugger)  
Do you sea what I did there?

No

Clay (Aka tree hugger)  
I'm shore you did 

How do you even have friends?

Clay (Aka tree hugger)  
Don't be such a beach

George smiled at the youngers antics lifting himself up from his messed up bed. He sat on the edge before standing up and stretching his legs gripping on to his phone fearing he might drop it. In a brisk movement he passed his doorway and walked down the clean carpeted hall. 

The boy raced down the hall almost tripping over his own feet as his stomach grumbled. George made a sharp turn holding onto the edge of the wall as the floor turned from carpet to smooth tile. He was wearing socks that made him slide and almost crash into his mother's workplace. 

He entered the tile floored kitchen and started to head over to the cabinets looking for a simple snack. George grabbed the handle and to his surprise the cabinet was empty of his favorite snacks. 

"Mum where did the raisins go?" He questioned shutting the cabinet and poking his head out from the entrance of the kitchen to look over to the place where he had nearly crashed into a few seconds ago.

"You ate all of them yesterday. It's been three days since we bought George, you need to slow down." She turned her head to look at him remaining in eye contact as both pairs of brown eyes met. George's mother turned her head to look back at her screen seconds later. 

"You can alway buy some more with your own money, as long as you don't have class at the end of the day."

George groaned, he definitely did not work a job and did not have much money, for only getting some when his mother was pitiful or it was a holiday. He stepped out of the kitchen looking at his mother and pleaded with his eyes which only made her groan and hand him a ten from inside her wallet.

He staggered back to his room to get his shoes on. Cat was just sitting there rubbing against the walls that he passed. George on the other hand threw on a jacket and walked back out to his mother's office area. He grabbed her keys from her neatly organized and coordinated desk as she grabbed his hand and slid a book and a card in it.

"On the way coming back you can go to the library and return those books for me. Thank you honey." She turned her chair and ignored George's whine as he moved slowly to the door zipping up his jacket and walking out the door.

✎ t í m є ѕ k í p ✎

George was thankful he had brought a jacket and mentally smiled as each gust of wind nipped at his cheeks and blew his hair to make a mess. The oranges and brown colored leaves produced a small satisfying crush as he stepped on them. On the opposite side of the street girl in a neon pink jacket and teal skirt walking a small Akita puppy. Her mother frantically tried to call someone on her cell phone while watching and running after her daughter.

He had decided to visit the library first so that he could get the raisins then immediately go back home. Even if the path was going to be long on the way there at least it wouldn't be as long as coming back. 

He finally reached the huge building, painted red with large glass windows stretching up to the second floor. You could tell the side of the wall had been graffitied but it was completely covered in painting art done by a professional artist.

He entered in through the glass sliding doors to see a bronze life size statue of a girl reading a book. He studied it for a good three seconds before turning to walk into the building smiling at a couple that was leaving. 

He stood taking in the view, the second floor was barely in view but he could see shelves filled with books peering into his vision. Huge colorful plastic recreation of paper planes were hung from very thin wire hooked to the ceiling. The bottom floor was just as magnificent.

None of the shelves were too tall and he could sometimes see people's heads pop up from behind them. The library had eight computers and a total of twelve tables you could read at. Not to mention the chairs and beanbags littered around the library.

Currently a desk nearby George was occupied by a group of teenage boys. One with chestnut brown hair and bright sapphire blue eyes and the other with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. The both seemed to be shielding their faces while spying on two other boys. One with bright ivy green eyes and light brown hair while the other was tan with chocolate brown hair and brown almost black spiked hair.

The one of the two spying teens caught a glimpse of George who was giving them a confused daze look. The blue eyed high schooler tapped the brown haired boy who shouted, "What!"

Everyone in the library stared them down especially the librarian who started to stomp over there anger written on her face as she brushed her gray hair to clear her face. The green eyed boy covered his face in embarrassment and the tan boy assured him it was fine. 

George sauntered over to one of the vacant machines ignoring the two high schoolers pleas of getting only a warning. He swiped the card and scanned the book checking it out and leaving in on a rack.

Nevertheless he actually wanted to find a book to get his mind off things and to read when he was bored. George walked over to the fiction section and had somehow ended up in the fiction romance area not even looking at the signs above the books. 

He reached for a thick book that's title seemed promising, until a bigger hand grabbed the exact book. George looked at the man who just smirked and held onto the other end of the book.

"I never imagined you to be the type to read romance. Also not replying to someone's text and leaving it on read is extremely rude."

"Clay?!"

———————————  
1459 Words  
———————————


	9. Tired

Both boys had the exact same book in their grasp, Clay felt the fabric of the spine as George ripped the book away from his hand. Clay smiled down at the shorter brunette who was at the time looking anywhere but his green eyes and blushing so lightly that clay could barely notice the tint change in his features. The British boy finally decided to look at Clay looking at the book Clay could recite word by word. 

"Uh, I just saw the titles and thought I could read and give it a try." The boy flipped through the pages, the book surely did stand out from the rest. A dull teal among the deep browns and vivid reds that matches the tone of the section. 

"I just never took you as a romance reading type." Clay pointed at the delicately carved light mocha brown wood sign labeled 'Romance Fiction.' George only seemed more embarrassed over this fact to which he shoved the book back into its space on the shelf.

Clay chuckled before quieting himself remembering others were in here. "You sure you want to put that back, I love that book."

He picked up the large book, it was around 800 pages of reading but in the end Clay thought it was worth it. He smiled brushing his fingers past the pages, George peered his head over to the page Clay had started to read.

Iris brushed her brown locks out of her face and gawked at the boy in front of her. He had just saved her life and she couldn't bring herself to even thank him. He turned over to her and grabbed Iris's arm pulling her up the tree and jumping to the next still dragging her behind him. 

"No time to talk, we need to run if we ever want to make it out alive."

Clay giggled at George's reaction, he was now standing next to Clay scamming his eyes across the words typed up on paper. The European seemed faulty interested in the plot of the book even if he had skipped through the first three chapters. 

He felt somewhat warmer as the smaller boy almost leaned against Clay to see the book completely. The heat emitting from the brunette was pleasant to the blonde. From the inside of the library you could hear small droplets hit the ceiling and the shadow of small water beads scattered the glass that covered one third of the library walls.

George realized that Clay was no longer looking down and reading but instead staring at the smaller boy. George pushed away from the taller figure trying to ignore the fact that he was almost leaning against the other teen nearly seconds ago. 

The both stared at each other for a solid 30 seconds before being interrupted by two figures both pushing each other around. Clay turned his head, breaking the twos gaze, George looked away not to be weird about it. The two boys' eyes widened before the light haired one whispered something barely auditable to the raven haired male.

Clay glared at the two knowing their antics and what they would do to tease the poor British boy because of the situation that they were in earlier. The taller darker haired male elbowed the light brown haired boy in the side and they both shut it.

Callahan, Nick and Clay came here for a specific reason, mainly to spy on Zak and Darryl but Clay also liked the peacefulness of the library. Of course Nick and Callahan liked to voice their opinions on Darryls situation very loudly.

George stared at the two new boys who just walked up to Clay. They certainly weren't as tall, the dark haired male was somewhat near his height while the light brown haired male was near George's. Both snickered as Clay flipped them off.

Clay handed George the book to which the boy took and thanked him for it. He turned back to the cover, The Wall and the Flower.

He turned his head to see Clay get dragged off by the two males who started to taunt him. George wanted to continue reading the book, completely forgetting about what he had wanted to do before coming to the library. The brunette made his way upstairs where a set of comfy furniture was set up.

Two umber colored bean bags sat atop the dark navy blue carpeted floor. Similarly two Hickory brown couches laid down in front of the two beanbags. George took off the couches flipping to the first page.

For the next hour he was in his own world along with the two main characters Iris and Matt. The book was about Iris who was a witch supposed to be burnt at stake. Matt saves her and brings her to a coven of witches where they have to fight and protect their land from pure bloods or humans. 

George had only gotten so far into the book that he had just gotten to the part where Iris was learning her first spell from a witch named Naomi, her assigned mentor. He flipped the page only getting more interested in the book the more he read. He had flipped the light on for the lamp next to the couch so he could see the words better. 

He felt a presence behind him, the boy whipped his head around to meet a pair of familiar emerald green eyes. He sighed in relief that it wasn't some random stranger watching him. Not like Clay watching him was any better but it was a step up from a random guy watching him.

Clay frowned, "You ruined my plan to scare you."

George giggled and pushed Clay back, "Begone demon go feed off of someone else's soul."

Clay rolled his eyes, "what's that supposed to mean."

"It means go take your sorry ass somewhere else."

"That's rude and I'll still have to fine you for that." Clay popped down next to George making the couch bounce a bit. He was holding his own book, a grey cover one reading Gates of Smoke. George decided to ignore Clay and continue reading which was quite hard considering the boy was sitting next to him.

Clay smiled showing him the book before flipping to the next page. George averted his eyes to look back at the book he was holding leaning near the lamp so he could see clearer. The light wasn't much help but it was still better than nothing.

Minutes turned into hours and soon George was halfway through the book. He loved the dynamic between the main characters Iris, Matthew, Justin and Maira. They were all close friends even though they flirted way too many times that friends would ever be comfortable with before they all laughed it off like it was nothing.

He would love to live in this world if the humans weren't so violent. He wished this a lot, wanting to live in another place instead of this world. He would relive his life all over again and fix a lot of things.

The brunette flipped the page when he felt a sudden weight on his side of his shoulder. A person and not just any person it was Clay. The blonde had fallen asleep on George's arm. The older boy could not move fearing it would wake Clay.

Outside was a dark night and still pouring buckets, most people left the library hours ago when the pair weren't paying attention. George could only yawn as he felt more drowsy listening to the tranquil pitter patter of the rain outside. He refused to fall asleep and decided now would be a good time to wake the blonde up so he could leave.

The brown eyed boy shook his shoulder which only made Clay shift in position. George groaned realizing that he couldn't wake the boy up by force, so he just dropped it and let the taller boy sleep. 

He continued reading before his eyes couldn't take it anymore and the warmth from Clays body wasn't helping. He shut his eyes still awake but just by a little. Each second that passed his body relaxed and he mentally cursed himself for not sleeping last night.

Finally after minutes of being half awake, sleep overtook him and he just let it happen.  
———————————  
1392 Words  
———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream: Sometimes when I'm feeling stressed, I look at a picture of the DreamTeam.  
> Dream looking at a picture of him George and Sapnap: And I tell myself that if I can survive these two I can survive anything.


	10. Idiot

(Heavily Unedited Cause I was motivated to make a chapter way to early)

The rain still poured along the building's roof, giving a soft melody of a hundred droplets in only a few seconds. The library was a warm shield from the cold winds outside that made trees branches tap the glass. It was a dark night and the moon reflected its form onto the glass. A multitude of stars scattered the indigo painted sky. They shimmered through the dark rain clouds that poured onto the world below.

The library was almost completely empty, it's books neatly shelved in order. Some books were placed on a rack where the librarians would put them back at the end of the day. Only three people remained in the library at this late time and only one of them was a librarian.

The older woman dragged the rolling rack of the stairs, growling at it when it wouldn't budge. She finally reached the top and brushed some of her dull almost grey hair out of her face. She scanned the upper area seeing if anyone was still there her job was to get them out before 10.

The woman traveled around looking through the isles of books that lined the upper floor in sections. The librarian then reached the couches in the reading area. Two boys were fast asleep the taller's head on the shorters shoulder and the shorters head on top of the blondes. She gushed at how cute they were, and contemplated whether she should leave them and let them sleep or wake them up.

The older woman sighed going along with her original job and shook the blonde who was laying on the brunette's shoulder. He mumbled out a few quiet words squinting his eyes open and shielding them from the glaring light.

"Ughh what time is it?" He questioned blinking rapidly to adjust his vision and sitting up on the couch feeling weight shift.

She turned her wrist around to reveal a leather strap silver watch. The big hand was on the ten and the small hand on the two. "It is ten o two I should have woke you guys up earlier but you two looked so peaceful. She smiled pointing at George who now since Clay had moved was leaning on the tall boy's shoulder.

The woman nodded walking back to the cart and rolling down the isles. The old rickety sound echoed even if it was on carpet. It was the only sound that continuously played along with the rain.

A light shade of pink contrasted against his pale tan complexion as he tried to shake the smaller awake. "Hello George, wake up." The small boy grumbled and shields his head in the taller's arm.

Clay groaned for a second before he felt the boy pushed against his arm holding the sleeve of his jacket. "Are you awake yet?" He asked, feeling a bit flustered.

"No," He mumbled into the jacket Clay was wearing while gripping into it with on if his hands. 

"George, can you get up? We need to leave. I'll walk you home and then you can sleep." He spoke feeling his cheeks warm up realizing what he had said. What was making him so flustered? Nothing weird is going on.

"No," he then began to adjust himself and Clay heard soft snores emit from the smaller figure. The blond rolled his eyes standing up making the brunette fall into the couch and bounce for a second before running his eyes. 

"Huh? How long was I out for?" He grumbled voice groggy, Clay could automatically tell the boy was still tired from the way he looked. His shoulders slouched, he was hunched over, bags under his eyes and his muscles seemed to be loose as he was having trouble with standing.

"We were out for around five hours." George's eyes shot open as he opened his eyes and whined pulling out his phone and facing many missed calls from his mother. He was going to be in deep shit when he went home.

He placed the book down onto the table deciding he would read it later maybe tomorrow if his mother let him. He had no time to check it out anyways.

"I need to get home now." The boy shot his mother a text, yawning in the middle of doing so. George blinked his eyes still adjusting to the light of the building and his phone screen.He almost fell against the tall boy who just smiled, leading the half awake boy down the stairs.

"Oh before I forgot, it's still raining outside. You guys can have my umbrella as long as you bring it back tomorrow!" The older lady yelled from the polished oak wood railings upstairs.

The dirty blond nodded dragging the brunette past the blue-gray statue and grabbing a black umbrella. The both reached outside and the librarian wasn't lying, it was pouring. George refused to go out hating the rainfall.

Clay insisted that they could both fit under the umbrella and if they didn't he would give George the umbrella because he was being a baby. George complained but stood close to Clay as he opens the umbrella.

"See I told you we could both fit." He yelled pumping his fist up," George scooted closer to the green eyed boy trying to get farther away from the rain, "Calm down it's not like the rain can hurt you."

Both boys started the journey home not talking to the other.

✎𝗧 𝗜 𝗠 𝗘 𝗦 𝗞 𝗜 𝗣✎ 

Halfway through the trip the European started to try out again trampling weeds growing in between wet concrete sidewalks. Clay was to walk slower for the boy to even catch up when suddenly the brunette stopped. Clay felt worried, "Hey you okay?"

"I don't know if I can live much longer." George posed dramatically which made Clay raise an eyebrow. The rain above only added on to the dramatic affect of his performance. The brunette smiled, "But really how much longer I'm tired."

"Only a few more blocks."

That sentence sent the brown haired boy into an internal meltdown as he sighed aloud. "That's it I'm just gonna pass out let me die in peace Clay. I lived a good life."

Clay rolled his eyes, "Oh poor you, having to walk when you're tired." George shot him a glare continuing to walk with the blonde who snickered.

"Go on a walk my mother said," George complained, crossing his arms, "It would be fun she said."

"At least you saw me again."

"Great another reason my day way ruined."

"Hey!"

George cackled, pushing the boy away, "Worst mistake of my life was walking into that store." Clay stared down on the boy.

"Just because I'm taller does not mean you have to bully me because you're jealous of my height." Clay wheezes as the shorter boy growled.

"Five nine isn't short! You're just abnormally tall!"George shot back as the blonds wheezes grew and grew. He groaned.

"You're an idiot."

———————————————  
1169 Words   
———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yOu sAId tHaT He dID yOU dIRTy   
> sO WhatS hArM iN fLirTInG   
> bAbY  
> cUasE yoUr bOyFRienDs a B*Tch   
> hE aINt Sh*T He cAn sUcK oN mY di*K   
> I aInT WitH aLL tHaT sH*T   
> wHy hE Do yOu LiKe tHiSSSSssss


	11. Stars

The two boys skipped among the light gray concrete sidewalk next to the dark asphalt road. Each streetlight provided a dimly glow that showed on the ground below, although there were a few flickering lights from the bulb running out. Smoke emitted from a few chimneys and some people lights were on inside emitting shadows of figures inside their rooms.

The small rainfall soaked the ground beneath everything, the grass had small droplets sprinkled on them and all year flower buds thrived in the doused soil. 

George buried his face into the dark teal green jacket he wore which only gave him some comfort and warmth in the chilling rain. He disliked the rain and usually hated his luck when he was caught having to go back home in the middle of it.

Nevertheless he was thankful he wouldn't get drenched this time due to the black piece of fabric and metal that acted as a shield between him and the water.

The blonde haired boy that stood next to him held the umbrella the librarian had given to them up. George had to stay close to him in order not to get wet, but also keep his distance to make it less awkward. The brown eyed boy edged closer to his end than the middle.

Clay noticed this thinking that George was sleep deprived and couldn't think straight thus he shifted closer to the other boy to keep the umbrella above both of them. George liked and disliked this situation.

He liked it because it gave him comfort and made him feel more protected. What he disliked was that his stomach filled his nervousness, this was wrong he couldn't think as Clay as more than a friend.

Clay on the other hand just wanted to let the boy be more open to him as he wanted this friendship to work out. In doing so he only made the smaller boy force his face to look away from the taller. 

The smaller pulled out his phone to look distracted. I did so Clay caught a glimpse of a Cat laying down as his wallpaper. He snicker which made George whip his head around, "What?"

Clay grabbed the brunette's phone, turning it off before quickly turning it on and pointing to the fur ball shown on the screen. George smiled at the grayish brown striped feline, "That's Cat. He is my pride and joy."

"Wow cat is a very original name." Clay joked pushing the smaller a bit who only pushed back but cowered back to Clay fearing he'd get wet.

"Shut up!"

"Y'know my sister one time brought a box full of kittens into our house thinking she would take care of all of them." Clay explained smiling at the whining older male.

The European snorted, "Really?"

"Yeah we got to keep one, her name is Patches."The blonde stated opening his phone and showing George the photo of the cat that resided in his residence.

The door burst open and Clay was met with a familiar set of eyes peeking from behind a box. Ashley shut the door still holding the box tightly as if she didn't want it to ever fall. Their mother sat on the almond brown chair in the corner of the living room she eyed his sister with much suspicion. "Ashley what is in that box?"  
At the time Ashley was only around the age of 12 while Clay was 14 she hadn't thought much over the situation of cats at the time. "What would you say if I walked into the house with a box of three kittens?" She asked shyly, hiding her face in her hair. "Ash what is in the box?" Her mother asked sternly thinking the twelve year old was joking. "I think you know mom."

Clay beamed at the reminiscent thought and at the expression George was making because of his cat. "She's adorable."

The two made their way down the block to a house George had learned to call home over the years. It was Clay's second time but he couldn't help but notice how well the front was kept. As they walked up the concrete path the porch light flashed on and he could see very little marigolds in small pots even though a few were already dying because of it being the fall session. 

The taller man pulled the umbrella and a few drops of water hit his face while George knocked on the door. Which swung open almost immediately by a small woman with dark brown hair that was pulled up into a low ponytail. He could almost instantly tell that George got his eyes from his mother.

The woman pulled George inside, "Do you know how worried sick I was! I called you like eight times George! I thought you had been kidnapped!" Her accent was prominent throughout her yelling.

Clay stood their scratching the back of his head as the door was wide open and gave Clay a view of what was going on. In the end the woman just hugged the British boy and he knew exactly why she was worried.

Clay still stood there wondering if he should just shut the door and leave or wait to say goodbye. The train of thought left his mind when he felt something soft and tiny brush against his right leg. The grey striped cat took one look at the rains and decided to back away until it brushed against Clay's jeans again.

The woman finally noticed the blonde standing in the doorway, "Oh my god thank you for making sure my son comes home safe."

"No problem Ma'am."

George ran back to the boy, almost knocking into furniture placed neatly in the living room. "I'll text you later Clay. Thanks for bringing me home."

Clay smiled, "No problem bud." He turned around, opened the umbrella and held it above his own head. He already told his own parents that if he was not home by late night he would most likely be at Nick's house. They didn't take that too easily considering it was a school night but he assured them he would be okay.

The boy looked around staring at the street view as the rain trickled down during the night. It wasn't heavy but it wasn't light either. He continues to walk as the blinding lights of a car drove past him illuminating the houses on the block for a few seconds. After the light was gone it was back to pitch black shadows.

Clay looked ahead of him staring at the stars in the sky in front of him. They nearly peaked from behind tall trees that framed each street. Each a small tone of whites and grays that couldn't easily be found through the dark clouds above. 

It was still peaceful and he was sure he would still suffer with his mother's lectures of staying up too late could affect his school grades. He would be ready for the long talk later. 

For now he would watch the full stars from above.  
———————————  
1182 Words  
———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERES 104 DAYS OF SELF ISOLATION   
> AND THE CURE COMES ALONG JUST TO END IT  
> AND THE ANNUAL PROBLEM FOR OUR GENERATION   
> IS FINDING A GOOD WAY TO SPEND IT (like maybe)  
> BUILDING A ROCKET OR  
> FIGHTING A STORE CROWD  
> THE CLOSING OF THE EIFFEL TOWER  
> DISCOVERING A VACCINE THAT DOESN'T EXIST  
> OR FINALLY TAKING A SHOWER  
> COOKING 5 TIMES A DAY  
> CREATING CONSPIRACIES   
> AND BASICALLY BEING LAZY ALL DAY  
> WRITING WP FANFICS  
> ORDERING PICKUP FOOD  
> BUYING GEAR IN SPLATOON  
> AS YOU CAN SEE THERES A WHOLE LOT OF STUFF TO DO BEFORE THE VIRUS KILLS US ALL  
> BUT STICK WITH US CAUSE PHINEAS AND FERB ARE GONNA DO IT ALL


	12. Just Another Day

(Extremely short chapter guys I'm so sorry but I had to rant after watching a bunch of TikToks revolving around what's going on)

Echoes of thunder sound through the outside of George's screen covered window. Small breezes of wind nipped at the side of his face when he sat on the plush cushion chair. Before him was a desk that held many supplies on it, a cup with a variety of pens ranging in ink colors, sheets of paper covered on both sides with neatly written notes and an assortment of pencils scouring the area of the desk.

George stared at his screen, the bright light blinding his eyes. His light was off so he didn't wake up his parents, only a lamp beside his bed on the other side of the room was on. The boy yawned and grabbed his cell phone. Quickly he plugged it in and to his surprise and delight it wasn't fully dead yet. 

2:31 AM

George groaned leaning back in his chair, the room was extremely hot to him but it was most likely because he was wearing a sweater that made his skin set to a boil. The brunette removed the sweater and rolled around in his chair trying to keep his eyes from glueing shut of exhaustion. 

It had been two days since he last saw Clay and George couldn't help but think of what the boy was doing during those times. Probably at school talking to his friends and taking classes with other kids, a distraction it was really. A classroom full of rowdy teens who hung out in groups based solely on popularity and wealth. To put it in words it must be fucking terrible. (;-;)

But on the other hand he would make friends, not online friends that you only see for a few hours every two days. Ones that you met and talked to most any day. Maybe that's why he longed for Clay to text or call him to meet up. Maybe it was something more?

He immediately shoved that thought off trying his best to not to engrave the thought into his brain. He couldn't possibly have fallen for Clay. For God's sake it's only been a few days.

Human interaction was something George lacked supremely. He often left the house but never dared to talk to someone fearing they might judge him for the way he talks, or how he gets angry at the silliest things or ho-

The brunette swiped a pen from the jar and twirled it around his finger to try and not think about it. It helped him calm his nerves when he was worried sick about a situation.

Tired from staying up later than he should be, the boy got up from his chair and trudged his way over to the bed he made earlier this morning. After finally standing at the foot of his bed he collapsed into the warm soft cushiony surface as he grabbed the blanket and held it close to his chest. 

He was initially going to think in random though before drifting off but most of his thoughts were cut short due to a certain person. 

Clay

It's almost been a week since he had met the blonde two of those days he stayed with him. Those other days his train of thought somewhat revolved around the giant. (Laughs in 6ft)

Clay

The name sparked an emotion in him that he thought he would never feel inside. Never had he thought that a name could make him feel suddenly warm inside. 

It couldn't be...

He shoved his head against the pillow to try to fall asleep faster but the name echoed in his head, each one sounding louder than the last. George stared at his desk lamp on his bedside table; it made him calm down and the jitters in his stomach calmed down. 

The sounds faded and the last thing on his mind was a small tune his mother used to hum softly when he was younger to help him fall asleep faster.

Each note faded...

—————  
ᴛɪᴍᴇsᴋɪᴘ  
—————

George felt a bit of soft fur brush across the side of his cheek trailing up to the side of his forehead. Small and light purrs continuously sounded next to his ear and the pillow his head laid on dipped. He reached his hand up to the thing that touched him to be met with the soft haired head of a cat that in return rubbed against it. 

Brown and grey fur rubbed came into his vision as the cat jumped from his hand over to his stomach which was not pleasant to George who shot up in retaliation. The cat ran off realizing it had been caught.

The brunette groaned holding his head and running his hand through his hair.

Just Another Day

——————————  
784 Words  
——————————


	13. Invitation

Personally Clay believed his anger could only come out at specific moments. Today was one of those moments.

"Dude at least you didn't fail, a few students did worse. Madison is on here second F this week." Nick whispered to the boy who was desperately trying to hide the D on his paper while other students brushed shoulders with him to tell others how well they did. He groaned in defeat.

Nick placed his hand on the taller shoulder, "You'll get em later at least the weeks over. Look on the bright side Winter Break is coming up soon then it's just celebrating holidays and being lazy all day." He grinned dragging the taller away from the crowd of people all dressing similarly in the same style.

They both trudged through the halls lined with the smell of strong cologne and perfume when they passed the jocks talking to their girlfriends against the chipped worn down red lockers. The tiles were tracked in dirt that was always cleaned in the morning courtesy of the janitor, the halls were flooded with students aging from freshman to seniors. Clay tried his best to not lose his friend in the crowd as he looked over the head of students.

The two were able to finally push through the crowd of students and stand next to the older oak tree standing tall next to the black gates of the school entrance. Nick pulled out his phone and scoured his eyes over the last few texts he had received from Darryl. "Were gonna be on at 5 you okay with that?" 

The blonde nodded but just as Nick started to walk in the opposite direction of the road that Clay took home he grabbed the smallers shoulder. "Is it okay if I ask someone else to join us I think you guys might like him."

Nick shrugged, "You do you man." He started to walk off humming a familiar song that Clay could faintly remember.

But before he could go he had to pay a certain someone a visit.

—————  
𝙏𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙥  
—————

Clay nervously scratched the back of his head as he stood in front of a familiar door. His hands were clasped onto a copy of a very familiar book that was forgotten at the library last weekend. The boy finally mustered enough courage to simply knock on the door, wondering why he was nervous in the first place.

Small shouts were heard from inside until he heard footsteps on the other side of the door and the lock click. A familiar brunette stood in front of the screen door, eyebrow raised in a joking manner, "Wow, who would have known you would come crawling back to me huh?" The brown eyed boy could barely get it out before bursting into laughter.

The taller man also let out a few chuckles, shoving the book into the others hands. To which George flipped it around and stared at the title then looking at Clay and mumbling a thank you.

"What was that?" The green eyed male teased drawing out the words.

George mind short circuited for a second as he turned his head over to the side trying to make an excuse to not look at the boy in front of him. Book in hand he placed it down on the glass table besides the door. "I said thank you." He stated bluntly as he stood in the doorframe again taking in the others features.

Uncharacteristic combed down longish dirty blonde hair almost reached his green eyes that peaked from beneath the light shadows. "Do you wanna join my Minecra-"

"You have the wrong number."

"I am literally right here."

"Wrong address."

"Wait wha-"

"Please leave a message at the tone."

"Your such an idiot"

————————————  
𝙏𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙥 (Cause I'm lazy)  
————————————

The satisfaction of each click sound emitting from his keyboard repeatedly tapped for a few seconds as the boy typed in TeamSpeak.

User has joined your channel

"Dream you muffin join our Teamspeak!" A soft compassionate voice rang out into his headset.

"Darryl calm down," Dream responded quickly adjusting his mic that he knocked over a few hours ago, "I was going to join in a second just be patient."

Both green eyed boys joined the channel and Clay was met with familiar voices. "I swear to god someone grabbed my diamonds from chest and whoever did it is going to fucking a die." An angry voice screamed over all the voices.

"Language! You muffin!" Darryle yelled trying to turn this server into a Christian one.

"Ponk I swear to god the next time you fill my inventory with hoes I will hit you off the cliff!" Nick screamed placing a block of lava and burning over 14 wooden hoes.

"No! That's it I'm using your diamonds to make diamond hoes." Ponks character ran past Clay who was trying to hold back laughter. He stood next to the crafting table as an angry Sapnap burst through the door. 

But it was too late....

Ponk threw the diamond hoes at Nicks character who just stood still for a few seconds Clay thought he just left his computer. That was until he pulled out a sword and brutally murdered Ponk, "Never waste my diamonds on a diamond hoe."

After more messing around and many rituals of which they sacrificed the hoes and tried to relentlessly find a stupid chicken to start a farm when the blonde heard his phone vibrate against the wooden nightstand.

He grabbed the device and opened up the messages app.

sHUt uP cLaY (Short British Boy)  
Let me in the teamspeakkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Chill out   
Try getting snow   
I heard it's very nice 

(I hate myself time to Kermit scooter ankle)

He invited the boy to join the teamspeak and after a few seconds a friendly 'hello' was thrown at him.

Now for the worst part, introducing him to everyone.

——————  
𝙏𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨𝙠𝙞𝙥 (𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙞𝙩𝙨 𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙚𝙚𝙚𝙚)  
——————

It was generally okay for the most part, George got annoyed at some of the others and that made them troll him even more. The only person George had on his side was Darryl but he would just play both sides either way.

George managed to get them back anyways by pranking both Sapnap and Callahan but he could never Ponk and in the end it was all a lead up by a prankless man himself to steal while they were distracted. By the end of the night only three people remained in the call with the blonde.

Nick George and Darryl.

"So George I know you don't go to our school but how would you feel about going to a party next Friday." Nick asked the European who was mining diamonds in the mines below.

He could hear the boy shuffle a bit before answering nervously, "I can ask my mum and if she says yes then sure."

Clay automatically knew just from the tone of voice and the fact that George did online school that boy had never gone to a high school party. Most weren't too bad but this one he knew was going to be unsupervised by adults meaning that people could involuntarily get hurt. He didn't want George to be one of those people.

Sure Nick would be there but that boy was always running off from his friends to go somewhere. Clay never knew where he would go and often had to walk back home by himself.

The smaller boy spoke out into his shaky mic again, "I have to go to bed."

"Same." Darryls voice chimed.

Nick chuckled shouting a goodbye so did Clay who smiled and waved then realizing George couldn't see him but by the time he answered a familiar sound rang out from the teamspeak.

User has left your channel

User has left your channel

The blonde ran his fingers through his hair hitting his headphones halfway, "Uh Nick? I've changed my mind. I'll go to the party."

[Meanwhile in George's POV]

Darryl  
Hey can you join my channel  
Please just the two of us

What's wrong

Darryl   
Nothing I just wanted to talk you muffin

He stared at the messages that shone across his face practically blinding himself in the dark pitch black room. George yawned clicking on the channel Darryl was in.

"Hey what's u-"

"We need to talk."

——————————  
1388 Words  
——————————


	14. Feelings

Those four words struck fear into George's mind. What did Darryl want from him?

"What's up?" The brunette hummed out barely auditable through his headphone mic. His voice had a slight skittish feeling in it.

Darryl might have noticed the younger boy's stress and in an instant he spoke up, "No no no it's not anything bad you muffin. I just wanted to wake you a few questions."

George sighed in relief bending back in his chair and almost falling down in doing so. He brushed off a few stray hairs that almost got in his eyes when the light haired man on the other side of the screen asked him a question that made him shocked. "So what's you and Clay relationship?"

George shuttered at the thought rolling up to the screen speaking into the distorted mic, "W-were just friends Darryl."

"Awe but you two would look so cute together." The taller laughed meaning it as a joke or a ruse meant to embarrass the smaller.

He shrugged off the comment and found himself wondering in his mind. He came out as Bi a year ago to his mother who wholeheartedly accepted him saying he was still her little baby. Clay was nice and dare he say his type but he couldn't think of them in that way. Surely the library thing was a coincidence. Right?

It's not like he could imagine them doing stuff that on a daily basis. The thought itself made him all warm inside and he felt blood rush to his pale cheeks. No he couldn't think that way, Dream was a friend and friends don't think of each other like that.

Lost in thought facing the blaring screens in front of him he never recognized that Darryl had been calling out his name. Until he snapped out of the mini trance he was in.

"George? George! George!!" The curious boy whined and screamed into George's headphones.

"I guess?" He dumbly responded knowing Damn well he wasn't paying attention.

"You think you and Clay would make a good couple? Wow I really wasn't expecting that."

"I mea-"

"I'm sure you two would be adorable but I have no idea how he would think of It."

George's hand went up to his forehead as a slap echoed through the room. "You okay you muffin head?"

"What the hell is a muffin head?" The dark haired brunette questioned groaning as he rubbed his forehead.

"It's a Muffin head."

George rolled his eyes even if the other couldn't see it he still smiled then yawned. When a ding echoed on his phone the exact time.

Clay (Aka Treehugger)  
Answer your phoneee  
I'm bored and can't fall asleep  
Are you in a call

George snickered before he grabbed the white cased electronic to reply.

Clay (Aka Treehugger)  
Answer your phoneee  
I'm bored and can't fall asleep  
Are you in a call

Hold on I can't find my phone

Clay (Aka Treehugger)  
Okay

The Brit giggled at the joke as he waited for the reply until he heard a grumbled sigh from his headphones. "Whatcha laughing at George?"  
Darryl asked nicely, trying to weird out a new potential friend.

"Uh I was just talk to Cla-"

"Aww see like I said you two would be good together." The light haired man gushed in his mic.

Ding

Clay had responded...

Clay (Aka Treehugger)  
Okay  
I hate you

He smiled feeling a small blush form on his cheeks. Oh god no.

One question echoed through his mind, one that he repeated. It probably would have been easier to ask Nick but he felt like Nick wouldn't really answer unless it's in a joking matter.

"Darryl can I ask you something about Clay." His voice shook as his gut itched the words out of his throat. George's hand shook violently over the mouse and keyboard as he waited for the other boys response patiently. "Yeah you muffin?"

"Is Clay Bi, Pan, or Gay?"

Silence. Just silence for a solid minute. A terrible minute for George as he messes with the pens on his desk. No voice answered his question but he was shocked with the voice that spoke from the mic, one that seemed confused and unsure.

"No, I don't think he is. George are you alright?" 

Walls came crashing around the boy and he felt pains in his chest. The boy went to reply but all that came up was nothing as he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"Yeah I'm fine Badjust confused that's all." He contemplated leaving or just staying there until bad left.

"Wanna talk about it?" A sympathetic Darryl asked.

"Actually I do..."

Darryl sighed but wanted to be here to talk to George, even if it was beyond the time he should have been heading to bed. It's not like he had anybody to talk to about it at his old school when he was figuring things out. "George what's going on?"

The brunette scratched his arm roughly leaving white marks and indents from his nails. "I've been feeling a certain way recently, around Clay." He trailed off and made sure the last words weren't as auditable as the rest of the sentence was.

"And I don't know what to do about it."

Darryl spoke up, "I remember feeling the same way at some point George. Not to a friend but people I saw around me daily it's a normal feeling."

The younger whined, "No it's not. It's not right to be feeling these ways around your straight friends."

"George I was in the same position as you at one point, I liked Clay for about a month as we were becoming friends until I met someone else."

George's eyes widened and his body flew back hitting the chair from the new information. "You liked Clay!" 

"Well you like him now so what's your point?"

"I don't like him that much!"

Bad chuckled, "Just wait George."

George yawned staring at his alarm clock.

Shit

1:54

In the morning.

"I think we should head off Darryl, it's getting late."

Sadly bad gave the boy a goodbye waved even if he wouldn't see it. "Bye you muffin!"

The brunette powered off his computer completely and laid in his bed facing the ceiling. He stared at it and took in all the emotion he felt in the past hour.

Dream was straight. He had no chance.

He never stood a chance.

———————————  
1072 Words  
———————————


	15. Frisbee

The last few leaves of the park trees gracefully let themselves to the ground portraying winters colder winds briskly scattering them across the marble gravel walkway. Trees were stripped down to bark every day that passed and the weather grew slightly chillier than the autumns already colder weather. 

Surprisingly the park's hedges were still very abundant with many dull ivy green leaves. Brick walls were weathered down and dripping with water from the rains that showered upon the ground from hours ago staining it to be a darker gray. 

The she-devil pulled sharply on her leash almost making the human that was trying to control her fall on his face again. George picked at his hoodie arms string, pulling it as it tightened around his wrist to the point where he stopped just he didn't ruin it more. The golden furred creature in front of him wagged her tail violently as she peeled up her ears and ran up towards two girls with long dark hair who only asked George if they could pet the dog.

He stood there almost at the black gated entrance of the red worn brick wall surrounding the park while dark oak trees stretched their branches to reach over the wall. Both long haired girls thanked him walking away to where it was that they were going too. The brunette haired boy was about to turn around and enter the park when he felt a small persistent tapping on his shoulder.

Dakota started to whine pulling on her leash to get to the other dog. Familiar green colored eyes stared back at him, not ones that he had seen days ago but much softer than the blond boy he was trying to get rid of his feelings for but more feminine. "Hi George!"

Ashley scrunched the blue leash tied to a brown smooth haired dog that sat patiently at her side. One more figure stood next to the dog and teen, a small dirty blonde child with striking blue eyes as he hid behind the girl's shadow. George tilted his head trying to get a grip on Dakotas leash once and for all. 

"Hey Ashley what's up?" He asked softly, turning around and starting to walk into the park. "Who's that?"

"This is Cody, he's the youngest child." She replied patting the blue eyed boys head lightly. Ashley pulled up beside him and the child shifted closer to his sister and further from the Brit. 

He could now see the resemblance and felt stupid that he couldn't see it before, the only difference was the color of their eyes and he could distant remember him from the playgroup that 'kidnapped' him chapters ago. (what????)

Somehow he felt his mind go to Clay considering he was talking to family but the brunette did not want to come across as clingy to his friends family. It slipped out of his mouth anyway before he could stop himself, "How's Clay doing?"

Mentally he screamed and slapped himself but figured it was a usual thing that friends ask friends' family when they haven't seen their friend in a few days. Ashley smirked while still walking Ollie who desperately tried to stay on the path and avoid being rumbled by Dakota. "He's currently right there ahead of you."

He chuckled thinking it was a joke that she was telling to pull on his leg but as he finally opened his eyes he could clearly see the image of a taller boy holding a frisbee. George's eyes widened and he stopped in his track which confused the girl who just shrugged as she waved her hand in front of George's eyes to get him to snap out of it.

The blonde boy threw the disc as it curved slightly to be caught by a dark haired brunette boy who barely had a grip on it. "Clay over here doofus it's your turn to watch Cody!" The girl practically screamed next to George scaring him to jump a bit.

The tall guy turned around with an annoyed expression before he saw the brunette kid standing next to her. His face lit up just in time or heard a frisbee whiz past his head as it curved sideways.

"Nick!"

"If you're gonna just stand there you're basically asking to be hit!"

George smiled before feeling a hand clasp the leash wrapped in around his arm, "Go, I can walk the dogs tell Clay he owes me for watching Cody for extra time unless you want to watch him."

The child still hid from George, he would watch Cody but he hadn't seen Clay in days and the child didn't seem to be fond of him yet. "I'll tell him about it."

George felt the breeze as he climbed upward the small grassy hill. He watched Ashely struggle to control Dakota as she bumped Ollie obviously wanting to play, Cody nervously needed the retriever trying to pet it. Clay tapped his shoulder with his right hand and in his left the aqua blue frisbee that looked beat up and probably had a few crashes into trees a lot. 

"What's up George? Haven't seen you in a minute." Clay remarked as he threw the flying disk that shortly ended above Nicks reach hitting a bench that a girl was sitting at writing frequently in her notebook. She fumed turning around a priory flipping them off. 

George laughed then turning to Clay, "I've been better but you my fine sir owe your sister for watching your brother." He poked the tallers chest repeatedly which made the blonde swat at his hand.

"I do what I want, I'm not taking orders from anyone!"

"I'm gonna go get your sister."

"No wait-" 

George pushes him lightly until he realizes a familiar blue frisbee head straight towards his face. Just in time something pulled him away. 

Clay had pulled him a little too hard because the next thing George felt was a small bit of pain on his backside from hitting the ground as he let out a oof. The blonde sighed holding out his palm and when the brunette took it Clay pulled him up to his feet. Nick walked over with crossed arms raising one of his eyebrows. "Okay lovebirds hurry up my parents want me to go home. I want to get my frisbee."

"We are certainly not 'lovebirds' Nick!" George shouted not trying to alert the people around them while making quotation marks at the word  
lovebirds.

"Y'know George you remind me a lot of the ocean." Nick said pushing the two apart to grab the round circular object laid on the floor that almost hit George.

The European smirked, "Why? Because I'm dark and mysterious?"

"No cause you're full of salt."

George rolled his eyes and crossed his arms giving attitude as both Clay and Nick burst out in laughter. Idiots.

Nick left waving goodbye and sprinting to his car as the shorter brunette felt a hand on his shoulder. "So wanna walk around again?"

"Sure"

Both boys walked down from the hill George almost tripping over his shoelace but nevertheless they succeeded and made it to the trail. George awkwardly looked over to the side of the pathway watching other people go about their day walking along the gravel path. The awkwardness stiffened as they didn't say a word for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company standing side by side.

It was broken by the tall blond speaking up. "One time there was an ice cream cart over here and a lady offered to buy people ice cream."

George looked up at him curiously looking up at the boy, interested in what he was saying. "She yelled out 'Anyone who wants ice cream line up over here' and I lined up behind a group of people."

Clay scrunched his nose back, "I just wished I realized the people that were in line were all related to her, that I wouldn't have made a fool of myself."

George snickered before letting out a hearty laugh that made Clay smile and giggle along with him. 

"Oh my goodness Clay."

———————————  
1357 Words  
———————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hUngRY BOx iS In NeED oF A mAjOR cOMeBac-  
> *Yeets phone out window*


	16. Retrocade

Clay laid in bed staring up at the ceiling fan whirling around in circles. He tried to catch his vision on one of the planks whirling around but he couldn't since they were rapidly spinning around and all he could see was a light creamy brown color against the white wall.

He was thinking about the party, again for like the fifth time this week due to it being only Wednesday. Clay hates this idea wishing that George would quickly grow over it and leave early. He prayed that he didn't get too comfortable and wanted to stay and chat with other people from his school.

Ding

Snapnap   
Hey we're going to Retrocade you wanna come?  
You can invite the short guy if you want

What time

Snapnap  
5:00

I'll be there

His fingers typed fast as he peaked at the time at the top of his phone screen, 3:26pm. He switched the person he was texting to a familiar brunette he had met weeks ago. Looking at his last conversation that they had.

At least I don't scream loud enough to shatter the eardrums of people wearing headphones

sHUt uP cLaY (Short British Boy)  
SON  
OF   
A

AYE I SAID NO SWEARING

sHUt uP cLaY (Short British Boy)  
Biscuit   
Son of a biscuit 

Thank you

sHUt uP cLaY (Short British Boy)  
Fucking nailed it

Why do I even try with you  
Read Monday

Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey

sHUt uP cLaY (Short British Boy)  
Shut up your spamming me

Isn't  
That   
Obvious  
Hi  
Hello  
Good Afternoon  
What's up  
Hey  
Hola  
Aloha

sHUt uP cLaY (Short British Boy)  
Is your whole purpose in this world to annoy me  
What do you want

Hey   
Yes  
I   
Mean  
No  
How   
Could   
You  
Think  
Of  
That

sHUt uP cLaY (Short British Boy)  
What do you actually want

Do   
You   
Want   
To   
Go   
To   
Retrocade

sHUt uP cLaY (Short British Boy)  
What the heck is a retrocade

It's a arcade a little bit out of town but we mainly hang out in laser tag   
Nick Darryl Callahan and maybe some others are coming want me to pick you up I'm already most likely carpooling Darryl and your next door

sHUt uP cLaY (Short British Boy)  
Sure I'll go what time are you picking me up

✎𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲𝘀𝗸𝗶𝗽✎

Bright neon light overhung the buildings ceiling casting purple shadows on the multicolored but mainly black dominated carpet. Games were lined up against the walls with blaring music in the speakers overhead, children ran through theses straight to the easy games while teenagers tried to tilt many machines. 

Smell of pizza and popcorn filled all the boys' senses from the counter where a teenager was hunched over trying to give a child ice cream. The prize counter was filled with many toys and even some electronics that were popular at the time. (Furbies (*￣∇￣*) )

Darryl, Callahan, Nick, Ponk and for some reason (most likely Darryl) Zak trailed along talking to the light haired brunette in the front of the laser tag doors. George looked nervously at the group of teenagers that they were sent inside with the group. 

The sixteen people in line were ushered into a smaller room where a girl wearing a red t-shirt and cap pointed to a rack of vests and artillery. "Welcome to Retrocade's Laser Tag Games, to start each of your grab a chest plate and two guns each. If you want to team then come to me I will mark your vest so it doesn't doc your points when you get hit by a teammate but only come to me when you guys have removed your belongings temporarily and placed a vest on properly."

Clay felt his eyes falling down to the shorter boy next to him who basically asked Clay to team without even saying a word and just staring with his eyes. He nodded, sliding the black vest over his torso when he felt a gun being pointed at him.

Nick held his gun up as the lady in her red cap rolled her eyes scanning another player's vest to symbolize a team, "If you want to live, give me all your money!"

"Bold of you to assume I have money."

George cocked his gun at the other brunette who stared in shock with hints of amusement, "Bold of you to think I wouldn't have a gun."

At the same time the two of them lowered the objects. Clay grabbed George's wrist and dragged him over to the lady also waving Nick over, "We want to team." 

She sighed checking and scanning all three of their vests and dragging the group to the side where a group of the teenage boys stood all chucking and staring at the competition. Until the girl walked up to the front of the large door."

"Anybody in a group gets in this line to the right and any single players get in the left line. Now I'm going to explain the rules," she held up a black vest, "You get fifty points every time you hit someone in the back, a hundred if you shoot em in the chest. Hidden targets are placed around the course for bonus points. You are allowed to run but be careful climbing up the ramps and stairs. Please do not hide up there just to get points from that. No throwing your gun at someone else. There is a 'secret spot' that is worth 3000 points. Most importantly for all of you no cross teaming."

She finished looking around at the group of guys before walking to the door, "First group your up one by one. I need to activate the gun."

George looked up at Clay and Sapnap who both grinned when the doors opened slightly for the group of teenagers to walk inside. Clay noticed the smaller boy's timidness and he nudged Nick who looked towards him. The blond placed his palm atop the smallests head scruffiness it up. The brunette pushed his hand off. "Don't worry Georgie me and Nick have your back."

Nick chuckled before the girl told them to follow her quickly. The three boys were ushered inside the room and given 15 seconds to find a place to hide or to ambush before the next players entered. 

It was huge to George. Most of the walls and pillars were deep purple painted in white, a second floor was visible for only a second when he was dragged past an entryway leading into a clearing. The designs were quite detailed if he could see anymore but Clay dragged him to a shielded pillar where Nick followed.

"I hope all of you are ready..." The girls voice echoed throughout the area of the laser tag arena. But it was hardly heard over a loud buzzed that sounded after words. Next a female robotic voice came on over the loudspeaker.

Game Starts In

3...

2...

1...

Go On Soldiers

George was not ready to say the least.

——————————  
1167 Words  
——————————


	17. 5125

The coolness of the indigo walls on the first floor contrastedg against the bright magenta lights that shone on the second. White painted wall designs glowed a slight green in people's eyes. Loud noises of the blaring music, sounds of the guns going off, and the vest beep signaling that the player has to wait a few seconds before being able to be shot again.

George hunched beside a pillar barely over his height taking cover as neon green beams shone on the wall next to him. Nick and Clay were standing behind another smaller pillar shooting at the teens who were after George. Clay shot the first boy in a grey sweater right in the chest while Sapnap shot the teenager with dark green dyed hair on the shoulder. Two beeps went off and the teenagers realized they were outnumbered. The two boys ran off upstairs screaming. 

George sighed in relief, this was only a game yet he felt so much pressure on himself. Two figures appeared next to him, one socking him in the arm as he yelped in pain. "Jesus, you need to work on your shooting. You shot at that guy three times and didn't even manage to shoot him." Nick chuckled as the Brit glared, pointing his gun at Nick's chest and pulling the trigger.

The vest ministered a soft blue flashing light showing that it did not take nor gave any points from the two boys. "Hey!" 

George snickered, pushing Nick back away from the pillars shelter a bit, but sadly in that moment a laser hit the taller brunette in the back. Nick scrambled back behind the pillar vest glowing red, "I swear to god I'm going to strangle you."

"Come out you muffins." A soft voice yelled out as a mumbled French accent was speaking to the first man.

Both Clay and Nick looked at each other, the three of them were cornered. George felt something was up, especially when both the boys he was hiding with nodded in agreement between only the two of them. Clay patted George's shoulder, "Sorry George but bro's before hoes." And at that both the blonde and taller brunette sprinted, too fast for George's to get up from the floor and run after them.

"Over here!" The French accent called growing farther away trailing behind the direction that Clay and Nick went in.

George shivered pushing himself up, looking around at his surroundings. Loud footsteps above him from the second floor along with very familiar laughing made him jump and start to sprint. Lasers shot behind him as he made a few turns finally ending up in the worst place possible. 

One of the clearings.

A two very familiar shouts were heard from above that made the Brit smirk. His gun beeped doxing points of the team's current score. 725

Serves them right.

Three pillars molded to look like boulders stood standing strong but that didn't give up the fact that the bridge in the middle of the two clearings was loaded on both sides with boys mercilessly shooting each other. George bolted past hearing his vest buzz and turn a ruby red color catching the attention of a shooter on the first floor.

The brunette ran fast only looking back to see a small figure behind him, his breath quickened at sharp rates as he pushed himself against then next side path out the main leading on. A girl made her way around the area pointing her green laser at places around Georges spot but the second she rounded the corner she was met with a red vest and her meter recharging.

Scared the Brit made his way close to the ramp only to see a gun being points at him but none other than a slightly shorter tan boy. His adrenaline pumped as he got out of the way from one of the laser, but he was too tired to run up and stopped halfway.

"Aww come on it's no fun when your just standing there." Zak pouted making his way up the ramp next to the dark haired brunette who was doubled over catching his breath. He huffed extremely angry at his teammates for leaving him here alone. 

"I can bring you to Nick and Clay." He panted pushing himself back to his full height to watch the tan skinned boys eyes glow. 

"I'm in."

George looked over the corner as Zak held his gun up ready for anyone to ambush them. Both boys ran in a direction to the bridge where he had last heard the two voices and would see that both Nick and Clay were shooting at a few teenagers their age whilst hiding behind a pillar.

Zak smirked pointing his gun at the two figures giving the dark haired brunette a thumbs up. George nodded, taking off to go back downstairs where there were more places to hide behind. It gave him more security being down there then upstairs. 

A white circle stood out to him on a wall and reluctantly he shot at it. Watching his individual score rack up a bit.

Clay  
750

Nick  
600

George   
125

He frowned knowing that the other two would make fun of his pathetic score. Nevertheless he continued shooting at two more circles on the ceiling, his gun flashing every time he hit one.  
At this point of making his way to the ramp George just searched for more of the white circles.

He traveled downstairs to be met with a crossfire between a group of young teens all pointing their guns at him. George's eyes widened and his speed grew faster when he took different twists and turns to lead some of the kids to be confused. Blindly he pointed his gun backwards and shot which wasn't very bright but he heard some vests go off. 

The teenagers were fast but George was faster and smoother in his actions. While the teams were bumping into walls George was brushing past him like he had been here and studied all the areas of the layout. One by one each teen was lost especially when he ducked behind a pillar and moved around it trying to be on the opposite side of the teens. 

"He went this way." A female called running closer to the Brit who sank deeper into the pillar.

"I coulda swore he turned left!" A boy in a very obvious white glowing shirt called out to her.

"It doesn't matter, it's just one!"

"Patricia we lost Jack, Akilah, and Micheal!"

"Go dammit! Cmon David lets go!"

Sets of footsteps echoed down the pathways and George sighed in relief one hand on his chest the other hitting something along the wall. He whipped his head too look directly onto what his hand was touching.

A dark painted latch with a small paper attached.

The boy unfurled the nearly folded paper and held it close to the white glowing paint to give him more light to see. He squinted his eyes, he could barely read it but nevertheless he made out a group of certain letters that made sense.

Open

George slid the latch open to reveal a small target painted in pure white. The brunette tilted his head aiming at it then firing. His gun lit up brighter than the previous times he had shot at the targets and his gun flashed his current score out in his face.

3250

Holy shit

George had hit the Secret Target.

Overhead the light flickered and the loudspeaker crackled. "Everyone make sure to get your last hits in the game is ending in a minute."

George sat up now hearing small beeps every second assuming it was a timer he sprinted now trying to find more targets without getting hit.

——————  
Timeskip  
——————

The brunette hoisted the vest off his torso before placing it back neatly onto the rack, along with his gun. The girl working there pointed towards a rack of personal items that other people left behind. He grabbed his phone and keys shoving them back into his pockets.

"George what the heck!" An angry voice shouted from the group of people entering through the double doors. Nick grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him violently while George chuckled shoving him off.

Clay played his hand between the two boys, "Okay you two thats enough fighting for today I'm put up with Nick's shit throughout the game. The others are going to get a table for all of us. George will finally be able to meet Vincent." He handed them each a card with their names printed on them. 

"It's your players card, tell how much you've been hit, how many people you hit, how many targets, yada yada ya. Now come on, the others are waiting." Clay strolled out leaving Nick and George to immediately start arguing till they got to the table. 

"You guys are assholes. Both of you just left me there."

"Doesn't mean you should tell Skep where we are. Team. Game. Do you not understand?"

"Yeah I know what teammates do. They don't just abandon their third player and call them a hoe."

"I'm just descr-"

"Okay! You two should sit at opposite ends of the table." Darryl spoke dragging Nick away to sit next to him, Zak and Callahan. Clay was already sitting next to Ponk with a seat right next to him. George started to make his way to sit before another person sat in that spot. 

George groaned glaring at the confused newcomer as he took a seat next to Ponk who outside of game was less of a troll. Clay noticed George finally come over and the man sitting in the plastic red seat next to him. "Oh! George this is Vincent he came a few minutes after us and they let him in the game. He teamed with Darryl they basically chased us the whole game."

George felt a kick to his shin and he finally recognized who he sat across from.

Goddamnit...

——————  
Timeskip  
——————

"No! That was unfair. We got caught between you and a bunch of teens. Not to mention Zak and George came out of nowhere!" Clay told the group as each of them sat and ate sizzling pizza and other concession stand foods.

"So what was your team's final score?" Zak grinned asking with a mouth full of food while Darryl scolded him. 

"5125." Nick chirped in while throwing a spitball at George. The Brit glare flicking it back a den wiping his finger.

"Wow how the hell did you guys get that many kills?" Darryl questioned as George kicked Sapnap lightly under the table only to be kicked harder.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that George isn't a laser tag prodigy and he just found the Secret point." The blonde chuckled while taking a sip from his soda. 

"How do you know that Mr. 900?" George teased as Nick flipped him off.

"Because there is no way in hell on your first laser tag game you go from being nervous to getting 30 kills in a matter of seconds." Nick explained. 

"Ugh you're just jealous. Talk to me when you get 30 kills in one game." He got another blow to the leg.

"Ow you jackass!" George yelped slamming his hand against the table.

"Hey you were askin for it".

———————————  
1943 Words  
———————————


	18. Swingsets

The brunette child stood in a field, blooming to the brim with a variety of multicolored flowers while the sun shone down on his skin lightly. The air was clean while brushing the dark messy crown of locks and strands grazed upon his head. Deep chocolate brown eyes stared at the small monarch while its wings fluttered gently perching a top a daisy. The tiny boy giggled when it flew away, his overall strap hung loosely to his sleeve of the pastel lemon colored cloth he wore underneath. The child chased quickly after the orange butterfly as it flew farther away from the safety of his mother's arms.

=====

The butterfly then dove slowly into a stair-cased dark ravine. Extremely sharp stalactites hung from areas of the save that wear specifically curved into the walls of the deep cavern. Deep red droplets fell down from each overhanging dark rock. Scared the young boy tried to not step close to the darker parts and the staircase that led downward to the area below him that seemed so far to low. Dark smoke rose upward making his vision blur slightly; it also made it too difficult to see the bottom. He wasn't even sure if there was a bottom.

His body moved by itself, two steps brought him closer to the edge of the ravine and in a few seconds the pushed him to jump off the overhang.

A scream seemed to ripple through the brunette's throat but not one sound came out. That's when the child realized he wasn't hitting the ground like he expected; only darkness of the void surrounded him, not one object or vision besides the darkness in sight. Two bullet shots echoed in the darkness of nowhere making the young child cover his ears tightly curling up into a ball of self comfort. He opened his eyes slightly to see he had grown. Taller and his clothing changed from childlike wonder to dark hoodie and jeans. 

He looked downward to see the flatness of pavement start to form beneath him as his speed downwards towards his doom grew closer.

===== 

George shot up from his pillow throwing back his navy blue bed sheets while he panted heavily basking in the fear of the nightmare. The boy lifted his hand to pull at his hair, hopefully to stop the fear. Each deep breath he took in made him calm down to the point where he could think properly. 

His eyes scanned the room around him, dark shadows covered the walls and outlined most of the wooden flooring. George's feet slid to touch the polished wood, his socks sliding against the floor. 

Nightmares happened often for the boy but recently he hasn't had one in awhile so what recently just happened shocked him to the point where he was actually scared. George stood up flickering on his desk lamp which didn't give as much brightness as his overhead light. He adjusted to the light quickly while sitting down in his cushioned chair.

In a matter of minutes he decided to go outside to get fresh air and possibly clear his head of the repeating sounds of distant rounds of bullets. The brunette quickly changed slipping on a jacket and some sneakers to walk in. Occasionally he would do this at night while his mother was asleep so he had to be quiet while walking through the halls at night. 

George turned off the lamp and he was struck with the dull light of a street lamp through his blinds giving him the only available light at the time. The boy creeped down the hall passing his mothers room observing the two lamps had been shut off and she seemed to be lying in bed. The brunette zipped the bluish gray jacket up while walking through the living room using his phone flashlight to guide his way out. 

He snatched the keys off of the holder making a small jingle while he unlocked the door and stepped outside. The breeze nipped at his cheeks sending a small shiver down his spine as he shut and locked the door behind him, shoving the keys in his pocket and jumping off the porch step.

The neighborhood was a whole new world when it was nighttime, the only light around was the lampposts and half moon in the sky above. Nobody was out and about giving him the peacefulness of the silent tranquility. It wasn't as freezing as he was expecting it to be. Still he continued his stroll and marched forward to a very familiar park nearby.

———————  
T I M E S K I P (not a warning)  
———————

Familiar brick walls start to show up in his vision, a bit darker than usual but still in the same form. His feet led him over to the entrance of the area, digging into the gravel pathways. George made his way to possibly his favorite place in the park.

Vibrant colors seemed dim in night, blue red and yellow just looked gray. The two towers were standing tall in towers and plastic barriers, the playground was complete with a swing set, seesaw, tire swing, a couple slides, monkey bars, and that weird slide bar thing that you hold on and zoom across. 

The brunette looked at the playground, making out a small figure wearing a teal jacket lightly swinging while kicking wood chips slightly in front of him. George was immediately alarmed and half of him decided he want getting murdered or kidnapped today and was going to turn around until he realized who it was.

Zak

Hesitantly the dark haired brunette made his way over while the tan boys head shot up, then he sighed in relief noticing it was just George. The Brit sat down in the second swing lightly pushing back and forth. It was dark out but George's eyes had slightly adjusted to see tear stained cheeks on Zak's face. He wanted to stay quiet fearing that Zak did not want to talk but his mouth had spoken out on his own.

"What's wrong?"

Zak's head turned to face the brunette and he immediately stopped swinging, dragging his feet across the wood. His eyes were watery plus he shivered lightly telling George that he'd been out here for awhile. Zak exhaled deeply looking up to meet the brunette's gaze. "Look you don't have to actually tell m-"

"No. It's better if I at least tell someone I can't lose. No offense." He chuckled but even the brunette could feel the smaller boy break in the middle of the whimsical laugh. 

"None taken." George drawled out, stopping in his tracks. He didn't want this conversation to seem like a joke especially since one of them was crying.

"I'm scared George. I'm scared of what you will think and what others will think. You're the first person I'm going to tell about this," Zak drawled our not even casting a glance George's way, "Promise me you won't tell."

"I swear on my life."

"Good." 

Zak took a deep breath his whole body shaking while his hands cluttered nervously. Both pairs or dark brown eyes met, "George I like girls, but I also like boys." He trailed off noticing the slight shock in George's expression.

George was surprised to say the least, Zak seemed like your normal average friend who was nice to hang out with. The ones that brought girls in and made their mothers happy about their daughters choosing such a nice guy. 

Zak pulled his head away and looked down, feeling awkward and terrified about what had just happened to the point where a couple tears fell down onto the dark blue of his jeans staining them with his sadness. He heard footsteps accompanied by crunching stands in front of him. That's when he felt two arms wrap around him and pull him up.

Zak held on tighter to the hug left out more tears now landing on the grey jacket that George wore. "I'm scared of what my parents will think. They'll hate me."

The hug lasted a few minutes as George listened to Zak's meltdown. "They won't want me anymore. They expect me to bring him another girl so that they'll be satisfied but the second I tell them that I have any attraction to boys I'm out of the house for good."

George patted his back still listening to the boy's story until he calmed down just enough for George to speak. "Your parents should accept you for you are not who you like. Are your parents homophobic?"

Zak looked up at the boy nodding slightly while wiping his tears that dripped down his face slowly. George sighed in remorse of the younger, he was blessed with a mother that accepted him fully but not everybody has parents like that. George didn't know what to say at this moment but the raven haired male seemed to be alright with the small act of comfort as they hugged for a few more minutes at the silence. 

Only leaving when Zak's phone blew up with texts. Then they parted ways going on opposite paths. 

———————————  
1540 Words


	19. Dark Red, Blue Hazel

(I'm gonna hate myself for using the word but the f slur is in this)  
I wish I had put more descriptive parts I don't go to high school parties 

The brunette paced nervously as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Neatly brushed down hair stuck to his forehead, a simple white shirt with a repetitive design patterned down on the fabric. Time ticked down in his head spiraling downward into a waterfall of seconds each on getting closer to the time he was supposed to be picked up. The brown eyed boy stared at the wooden flooring, placing his phone next to him. Ready for the device to give the soft sound of a ding to signal Clay texting him. 

George couldn't say he wasn't excited nor he could say he wasn't nervous over what would happen over the course of only a few hours. What if something went wrong? What if people judge me? What if illegal stuff is going on and someone calls the co-

He shook those negative thoughts out of his head. A high school party couldn't be that bad. Right? It's just kids. Not like that was even better. 

His phone lit up giving a soft glow to the bed covers beside his hand, when he lifted it it was indeed what he thought it was. A text from Clay telling him that he was just outside George's door. Swallowing his nervousness and gaining enough courage to even walk he sat up walking out his open bedroom door.

——————  
Timeskip  
——————

George sat in the cushioned dark leather covered passengers seat after waving goodbye to his mother from the driveway while she closed the door. The brunette shut the door softly strapping himself down and looking at his phone for the time.

His dark eyes peered down at his hands folded down in his lap while the black leather seatbelt secured his waist. The blond smiled, not noticing the smaller boy picking at a loose thread on his navy blue jeans nervously. George in turn didn't smile back instead he gave a skittish glance to the driver while watching the roads of a town he was unfamiliar with. 

This area was filled with much bigger and far more expensive houses. Each overhung with dark shadows and the lights all turned down. The sidewalks pavement held large streetlamps that gave him an ability to somewhat make out the area surrounding them in the light.

Clay finally noticed how uncomfortable the boy felt as the Brit tensed, staring at the darker paved path in front of them. Reassuringly Clay reached his hand onto George's shoulder whilst still holding his second hand on the wheel so that he still had control of the car. "Hey it'll be alright if you truly don't want to go we can turn right back and go get food or something. There's like a McDonalds down the road we can get you a kids meal. I'm sure they'd believe you're a kid." 

George shot him a glare but nevertheless smiled at the joke, the blonde smiled back going to his original statement. "I can tell Nick that he can hitch a ride with one of our friends on the way back."

George shook his head as a flash of determination set on his face, they were growing near he could sense it. From the way the car slowed down close to a stop and the sidewalks packed with cars and giant music blaring in the background. Oh how it must suck to be these peoples neighbors.

Clay parked the car a few houses down from the main and obvious house where you could see high schoolers running in and out of. "You sure you want to go, we could always turn back if you wanna?"

"No I'm sure I want to do this, who knows it could be fun."

The blond sighed and started to open his door. He could only hope.

———————  
Another Timeskip  
———————

People.

There were too many people.

The brunette tried to navigate and weave his way out of the crowds of grouped up high schoolers best he could but being stuck in the hallway from exiting the bathroom were filled with way too many groups chatting about random shit. By the time he had made it to the living room he had been shoved and elbowed too many times to count. 

The living room was hot from everyone gathering around each other surrounding the booth where a boyway playing some obnoxious remix of a song, six kids tried to fit themselves on a couch while failing miserably. The food table was a mess as the assumed to be sorta nervous sophomores that got in by chance were in a small group away from the juniors and seniors. Red plastic party cups and split drinks littered the floor, he could only imagine what the backyard looked like.

Clay had gone off with Nick but while George tried to follow both their taller males were gone; drowned in the crowd of people. He felt like an outsider while everyone was up chatting like there was no tomorrow, nothing too bad except for the fact that he was left alone yet again. 

George started to make his way closer to one of the unoccupied corners of the room farthest away from the blaring music and crowds of teens as possible. Each beat sent a ripple of vibrations across the room while students cheered forming a huge crowd near the stand. George pulled out his phone when he spotted a light pastel blue long sleeve shirt belonging to a familiar boy. Zak.

"Hey, didn't see you there George." He shuttered nervously seemingly scouring the crowd of people for someone. George chuckled barley hearing the softer voice that Zak was using instead of his usually loud energetic energy.

"You good from days ago?"

Zak nodded looking up at the brunette for a few seconds, "Have you seen Darryl." He asked nervously, scratching the side of his arm. George closed his eyes shaking his head not catching the next few words Zak mumbled beneath his breath over the music and cheering. 

"What was that?" He questioned trying to block out the beat of the song from inside his head.

"Nothing, thanks for the small chat but I should really go find Darryl."

George smiles watching the smaller leave while he pulls out his phone yet again clicking on Clay's contact when a rough pushy tap was landed on his shoulder. Assuming it was just Zak again he shoved the finger off from his shoulder only to feel it push back harder. Enough to make his turn around where he was met with a new face he'd vaguely remembered but could quite make out. Until one standing feature stood out his dark red hair that shone through the light.

It was the guy he'd met at the supermarket weeks ago.

Behind him stood two other kids pushing each other around jokingly when their eyes landed on George they shrugged and walked close still playing around. Dark red got close to his face examining his fear filled expression , "I knew it." George on the other hand did not like this and immediately pushed him back just enough for him to slip away. Again he was searching for the tall blonde in the crowd of many people, when a shout echoed louder than the music.

"Hey! Get back here you fucking gay faggot!" 

(I'm sorry I am ashamed of myself   
o('^｀)o if I find that one of you say this stuff Irl ima fly out and Stabby Stabby)

George froze. Every single person had stopped what they were doing following the dark blue hazel eyed males gaze to the brunette. Everybody was staring at the red haired smirking male and the frozen in place brunette himself. Even if he couldn't hear it he could just feel and sense everything crumble down and tidal waves of peoples thoughts crash down onto him. 

He glanced around the room, people held many faces from anger towards the redhead, to sympathy to even disgust. Before he could even let a tear out his feet carried him out the door and ran down the lined pavement of the sidewalk. 

The cool breeze set his running tears in place while he sniffled stopping near a hedge. George and just been outed in front of several strangers in a room that he didn't even want to be in. He sat on the side to the sidewalk feeling the chill and dull hardness of the cement over ledge. The brunette covered his eyes wing away the tears that keep falling down his eyes. 

No it wasn't because of random strangers that now know his preference it was because of the glares that they sent him. Disgust, like he was garbage that was thrown out yesterday. Like he didn't belong in there, not to mention the humiliation of everybody staring at him while he decided to no fend for himself and instead flee.

The small boy curled up into a protective ball letting himself break down on the side of the road.

———————————  
1523 Words  
———————————


	20. Bright Red Party Cup

⚠️:Tiny bit of violence nothing to graphic

Stars shone in the sky slightly glowing a dimmer color than the bigger crescent moon. The usual brown painted fence turned to a deep dark purple in the midst of the night. The soft crackling of fire gave off the closest light, showering the people crowded around it shoulder to shoulder in a light orange glow. Cheering could be heard inside of the living room while teenagers partied like no tomorrow. 

Clay reached his hand up as his fingertips badly managed to clasp onto a very familiar feeling of a dark blue disc. His eyes had slightly adjusted to the night's shadows that were caught by the lights. Hazel orbs were able to make out a figure walking towards him in a movie like velvet blue leather jock jacket, thanking him for catching the frisbee. He smiled, shoving the object into the smaller jacketed boys hands.

He turned around to be met with a familiar face of Nick who dragged him over by the green hoodie sleeve to a smaller group of people. Dream's mind went blank as he watched Nick introduce Clay to each of the people with a bright smile. They all seemed nice but he needed to hurry up and get back inside as soon as possible . He could only hope George could stand a few minutes by himself inside the house to be honest he should have brought the brunette with him and Nick just in case.

Nick trailed on with a few mid conversations with each member while Clay tried to find the best way to get out of this. Averting his eyes to the glass sliding door where he could see figures clumped together in a mess of a crowd. Outside wasn't any better, red cups clattered and appeared all around the grassy yard. Nick finally met where is eyes were fixated on, he nudged the taller in the side as if to say it's fine go back.

The dirty blond nodded in thankfulness waving and giving his goodbyes to the group as he started to make his way towards the door. Something was up. 

The living room of the house was no longer buzzing with stupid teenage conversations. Just the overriding music and silence. In a matter of seconds he slid open the glass door to be met with the crowd of teens. Being taller than about ninety percent of them he could easily see who everyone was looking at. A familiar scarlet red haired boy, he could vaguely remember but not fully recognize from his side profile. 

Half of the teens looked at him in disgust and anger as they started to back away from the tall red haired, probably stoned kid. Very few others snorted shaking their heads as he heard a door slam shut. His eyes caught the familiar figure of a light haired brunette storming angrily at the teen looking as if he anted to murder him. Safe to say Clay stopped Darryl before any game to both sides were done. "Darryl calm down what ha-"

"Let me at him you muffin head!" The shorter yelled struggling in the grasp of the taller man in the green sweater. Clay sighed, loosening his grip.

"I'm not letting you get beat up to a pulp by a guy and his goons." He countered smoothly, narrowing his eyes to see ivy green ones looking back at him through frames of glazed glasses. "Now tell me, what happened?"

Darryl calmed down in Clays hold and when he felt a smaller tan complexioned hand rest on his shoulder. He was still glaring at the red haired man who was chumming it up with his two buddies who looked scared of what their so called 'friend' had just said. Zak also glared at the red head to keep it his intention to keep Darryl calm.

"Mason called George the F word out loud and no not fudge." The shorter brunette growled out, finally letting himself out of Clay's grasp.

That's why the door slammed, it must have been George. His anger levels rose staring at the laughing boy in the corner, some bystanders still watching his every move. Of course this had to happen to George the first time he'd ever gone to a party. That ducking bastard.

"Him?" He pointed his finger just to make sure he had the right guy.

Darryl nodded before being met with the dirty blonds back as the taller man stormed over to the dyed haired man. 

Clay grabbed the back of his dark grey coke stained shirt roughly pulling him back. "Mason right?" He asked in a cheer filled voices but that was very very far off from where his mindset was. The red haired male looked confused for a second nodding to the question with a weirded out expression.

Clay smiled socking the blue eyed male in the side glaring down at the shorter male who groaned in pain. A girl's scream alerted people's attention to the sudden violent action. But redhead wasn't done yet as he threw a swing at the blonds arm while other party goers separated the pair. Nick rushes in at the commotion only to see his friend spouting profanities and crushing another boy from school.

"You motherfucker get back over here you fucking coward!"

The dark haired brunette stepped in grabbing the tall blondes arm, dragging him over to another side of the room. They made it to the kitchen counter where Nick pulled a fresh red cup from the packaging, filling it with water before handing it to the taller. "Clay what the fuck was that?"

Clay explained what Bad had told him about the situation at hand. He placed the red cup down, not taking a sip. Nick groaned muttering under his breath (Damn meth addicted teens). That when the blonds attention finally caught on to what was most important. "Where's George?"

The dark haired brunette scanned over the crowd looking for a familiar shorter male, "I'll check inside you check outside if I find him I'll text you." With that plan they both nodded and Nick sprinted through the crowd forming around the redhead. 

Clays arm had a pulsing pain but that was not relevant in the moment, he needed to find George. The chipped white painted front door swung open in his palms while the glow of a porch light spring to life temporarily blinded him. A couple glared at him from the swing like seat hung from the ceiling of the porch. Clay didn't care.

He started walking down the smooth light grey paved walkway as the breeze flew through his dark blond locks of hair. Jacket flying slightly while he checked behind parked cars just in case. That when he spotted a a small figure sitting in the sidewalk head buried in their knees shivering.

It was George...

Clay walked over noticing how croaked our sobs that slowly broke his heart hit by hit from the curled up boy. The taller teen slowly slid off his dark green jacket, hanging it over the smallers shoulders while asking him in a hug. "Shhh. It's okay now I've got you ."

George jumped from the sudden contact slowly melting into it as seconds passed. He was getting sore from sitting on the sidewalk for so long. Clay handing him the plastic red cup filled with water while George accepted taking a small sip.

"C-can we go back t-to the car." Jesus his voice sounded weak and small. 

The blonde nodded helping the weeping brunette up onto his feet. A slight purple was starting to form where Mason had hit him. George immediately noticed this. "Clay y-you're arm."

The dirty blond gave him a cheeky smile that made his heart flutter, "It was worth it."

———————————  
1304 Words  
———————————


	21. Older

The smooth paved over sidewalk was quiet, on the other hand the rough dark plains of the street were loud with rushing cars passing by. Dark sky's hung overhead while trees whistled and ruffled in the small night breeze. A huge crowd had gathered on the sidewalk doing something all seemingly arguing about a certain point that was made earlier. Two figures walked opposite of these kids both silent and looking ahead at the walkway that was big enough for them to stand and even have shoulder room.

George felt himself warm up after staying outside for a good minute. 1: Because he was wearing Clay's jacket. 2: Because he was wearing Clay's jacket. Not only was he trying his best to not show any forms of blush but his ruby red cheeks begged to differ. The blond tapped the brunette's shoulder in a repetitive mention that had George half annoyed and half concerned at the tall man. The Brit turned to face him staring way too deeply into the mans pretty green eyes that somehow managed to be sealable in the dark. "My keys are in my jacket." (YES I KNOW GEORGE IS COLORBLIND I WROTE THIS BOOK BEFORE I EVEN KNEW JUST DEAL WITH ITTTT luv ya <3)

Mentally he slapped himself and dove one of his pale hands into the right pocket pulling out a keychain with a few keys connected to it. Clay snatched the chain from the smaller boy's hands, unlocking the car while walking to the passenger sides seat. He opened the door for the brunette smirking lightly. "Ma'am."

George glared at him while walking over, shoving him lightly with his shoulder. "Fucker."

"Rude."

The door shut slowly while the taller male walked over and entered through the other side shutting his door. They both sat there in pure silence for a solid three minutes before the blond finally spoke out. "So McDonalds?"

George pulled out a small fake half smile still upset for what had happened minutes prior before nodding then looking out the window towards the clean cut grass. He could feel worried eyes staring at the back of his head. Clay glanced at him starting the car and finally leaving from the house.

—————  
Timeskip  
—————

A bright golden arched yellow sign lit up the dark parking lot of the drive through fast food restaurant. The dark red painted walls were a Ruby tint gray in the dusk of the night. A car sat at the drive through window as a colorful designed paper bag was handed to the man driving the vehicle. Two medium sized drinks followed that order about 15 seconds later.

"Thank you." Clay smiled at the worker who only tilted his hat while getting to work on the next drink. On the passenger's side of the now heated car sat George who had finally discarded the blonds sweater out of embarrassment. He grabbed one of the sodas insisting to Clay that he could pay for his own but the taller male stubbornly disagreed. 

The car came to a complete stop in the middle of an empty parking lot, Clay parked the automobile being a jackass and parking in the middle of two spaces. Not like anyone was going to use them anyway. 

George was handed a small box, the outside labeled 10 Chicken McNuggets and a cup filled with soda. They ate in silence, George reminiscing about what happened about an hour prior. Clay was thinking about how he wished that he'd never invited George to the party, it was obvious that the smaller was already uncomfortable when he got there. Why the hell did he leave George alone?

A searing pain repeated in his arm from what had happened when he heard about from Darryl. He wanted to help the boy but he didn't want to remind him of what happened. George finished a few nuggets leaving the rest inside the box while he slumped over leaned his head against the glass of window, a small yawn coaxed his face into a tired state.

Clay found it adorable but decided not to make any more comments on it. He still felt some need to check on him, a small tug of his heartstrings from watching George at the moment. Before he could even think the words just left his mouth.

"Hey are you okay?" 

The dirty blond was mentally screaming inside of his head. Especially when George turned to face him while their eyes met. "I'm fine I guess it was just the shock that made me scared." 

That was a lie, Clay could tell just by staring at George's broken expression. Usually he would try reasoning and dragging the truth out of people so they would open up but this time his mind told him to be quiet. The brunette looked all around the car awkwardly until his yes laid back onto the other teen in the car. "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

Clay looked shocked but at the same time he snorted at the question, "I want to run away and join the circus."

George rolled his eyes from the sarcasm that the blond held in a cheerful laugh. "You'd be a great bearded lady for sure." The green eyed boy stopped laughing looking at the brunette with a playful glare. Clay grabbed the paper bag rolling it into a ball and throwing it at the smaller. The chocolate eyed boy immediately picked it up and fired right back while his right hand snatched the closest item for a shield. Which was Clay's sweater.

This went on for a bit of just the boys throwing the paper ball at each other except now the ricocheted of the held up sweater into the backseat. George claimed the "win" to which Clay didn't argue because the smaller felt happy. 

They both exploded into a small clatter of laughs at small jokes the two shared amongst themselves. Now they leaned back into their chairs calming down at this ungodly hour until Clay spoke up. "I guess go to college meet new people keep in touch with old friends." Reminiscing his old memories of what he wanted to be when he was younger flew through his head.

"At one point I wanted to sing, but that whole thing was ruined when I figured out I didn't have the talent for it." His mind quickly dashed back to when he was only 8. Using a spatula as a microphone while his mother begged for him to stay quiet.

"That seems about right." George smirked, pushing him slightly. 

"Okay fine then what do you want to do when you get older?" The dirty blond pouted sliding down his seat.

"Well uhh? I guess just live a normal life. Live in a suburban house and work a decent paying job."

Clay groaned, "Normal is boring."

"Well in that case you're excessively ordinary." George shot back grabbing his phone from the car charger and looking at the time.

3:18

Shit...

"Clay I need to get back home it's almost three thirty!" George panicked looking around as if it was going to do something.

"Aww you have a curfew?" The younger whined jokingly as he buckled in his seatbelt. 

"That's not a fucking curfew it's literally 3am!"

The blond rolled his eyes staring the car, "Then let's go."

——————————  
1238 Words  
——————————


	22. Overtaking Thoughts

The ruffled deep blue curtains were drawn to shade the room from the glare of the sun that beat against the screen of the large device. Small taps of each let out a cascade of melodies that echoed in both George's head and the room itself. Being the only things that would hear it is the boy himself, occasionally his mum who popped and the short haired silver and deep brown snobby cat laying atop his comforter. 

The brunette himself was snacking on apple slices held in a baby blue ceramic bowl staring at the screen ahead of him clicking on a few open tabs that held way to many tabs with various search bars on them. Soft purring sounded from his side where the young cat laid down atop his computer, his paws hovering over the power button. "Hey. No!"

(I don't know coding ;-; or how online classes work since mine were basically chaos of kids screaming at the screens 𝐀𝐌 𝐈 𝐋𝐎𝐔𝐃 𝐄𝐍𝐎𝐔𝐆𝐇 𝐍𝐎𝐖!!!!)

The cat had gentle triggered the computers shut down while the back screen showed his reflection back towards the brunettes. His back slammed against the cushion of the leather covered chair. He groaned, closing his eyes while a family feeling a light furry creature plop down into his lap. 

Dark brown eyes scanned the alarm clock, it was unplugged. Again. 

His eyes fell onto the only culprit which was the familiar fur ball curled up on his leg. George glared at the young cat who only gave attitude and temporarily claws his jeans. The pale man tipped out who was trying his best to turn on the computer without getting those sharp nails digging in his jeans yet again. 

After a little while of searching he had finally found it, his finger pressed down while the loading screen of a computer blared in his face. For now he would have to wait a little bit for the browser to fully open.

His mind wandered freely as it liked considering he had literally nothing else to do at the moment. Thoughts drifted in and out of his mind process while he skipped a few memories from the bad parts within their messages. That when he was hit in the face with a reoccurring thought. Clay.

The name made him freeze up in his chair. What did he think of the blond? He's a good friend that's for sure but his heart longed for something more with the younger. For him to be able to hold hands and cuddle with the male freely without being judged by the emerald eyed green boy himself. 

He wanted to be near Clays comforting hug and embrace him with everything he could. For the past few weeks his spirit has been higher than it ever was in the past year. The small loneliness cloud was starting to hover away yet George felt he was bowing a bit too clingy around his group of friends. Asking if he could hang out with them while they were going off to do stuff they usually did on weekends, somehow getting invited to hang out session where he broke out of his shell a few times popping out a few jokes to lighten the mood.

Most of all he wondered what Clay thought of him. Was he loud and obnoxious or quiet and reserved? Did he need to change that? Was Clay just doing this all out pity? No he's not the type to do that. But you haven't known him long enough to tell. Did Clay share the same feeling George had about the blond? 

No surely not.

His mind started to wander around making up fantasies and scenarios he couldn't help but wish were more real. Those thoughts vanished with the newer memories flooding through his head of the party. This was disgusting. He was disgusting thinking that Clay was even remotely close to gay in the first place. Let alone the fact that George was thinking of the future if the blonde were in it.

This was only supposed to be a small crush lasting only for like a week but a majority of the time he spent with the group he wished he could do to all alone with the taller male. Why Clay of all people? Why couldn't it be someone he didn't long to see so often even without the feelings. 

The ripples of glares sent back engraved into the strong bone of his skull. Horrible reactions piled up in an ordered list. Nick would be disgusted, Callahan would be disgusted, Vincent would be disgusted, Ponk would be disgusted and Clay would be disgusted. 

He needed to clear his mind from every thought. Now.

————

Inside the bathroom he splashed the water on his facial feature, coolness splattered his face for seconds before it was wiped clean with a towel. He stood staring at the mirror, mess hair and bags under his eyes. 

A ding from his phone was heard as the brunette fumbled with the black phone struggling to power it on. 

Block   
Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go camping with me

George stared at the text for a few minutes his lack of sleep showed as he tried to read the messages. Now his mother was sleeping and not awake for him to ask the question but with a swift typing moment he manages to texted out

Block  
Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go camping with me

Sure

Oh how much he would have to explain to his mum tomorrow.

——————————  
1032 Words  
——————————


	23. In The Wood Somewhere

The light of the sun spread out covering the entire street a subtle glow, the only shadows were underneath trees with plentiful bright green leaves. Three younger kids passed around a kickball throwing it around the street yet keeping clear of the roads. The grey pavement wasn't buzzing but usually that's how it was, empty of clattering people crowding the street. 

His eyes scoured the street from behind a black hatch screen shielding the glass window that was slid to the side. Dark brown eyes watched a reflection of his current form show in reverse against the surface. He watched leaves lightly brush against the concrete sidewalk fluttering and piling up after soaking into small puddles created by his neighbors sprinklers.

His umber brown pupils drifted from his reflection and the sight of the leaves to loose thread of the dark couch covering. He counted the seconds in his head all timing down to the time a familiar friend was supposed to pick him up.Small ticks he could barley hear emitted from his wristwatch, sure it annoyed him at times but he's learned to live with it. George quickly turned his head around to see if he had all his bags in check. 

1...

2...

They were both there was not much to count. 

The brunette continued his cycle of just staring plainly outside the window waiting for something to happen. A soft hand touched his shoulder where his mother stood smiling brightly, "You sure you got everything." Her accent wasn't as prominent as George's but you could definitely tell it was there. 

The boy shifted positions to face his mother nodding slightly going back to dawn on what materials he had packed. Two medium sized bags plus the teal wrapped sleeping bag. Clay insisted that the tent could hold about 4 people so it wasn't necessary that George brought a whole tent. "I've got it mum I'm sure."

She smirked strolling back to her now neatly organized desk, last night there was too many papers to count atop its flat light grey plains. Pens no longer scattered around instead neatly placed inside a jar. 

The sudden sound of a car rolling into the driveway had the brunette jump in his seat, flailing to get up the boy paced over to the front door. Just in time considering the sudden knocking on the dark oak door.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding his hand pulled the door open to be met with a smiling young blond teenager. "Clay! Hey."

Clays smile lit up George's day in the slightest, his dirty blond hair was for once not a moping mess atop his head. Almost non-visible freckles dotted his face bringing out that bright smile more. His hazel green eyes became a lighter color in the light and the view that George took in. He wore a plain white t-shirt and jeans along with black converse.

"Hello, have any of you people seen a short European brunette? I've been looking for him."

The dark haired brunette rolled his eyes, brushing loose strand from his hair away from his face. His hands pushed the younger boy playfully who only gave him a small yet comforting hug in return. "Hello Clay."

George's mother strolled towards the teens, smiling while picking up two of George's bags while placing them into the olders hands. The brown eyed boy slipped one of the straps over his torso so he could carry the heavy weighted bag easier. "Hello Miss."

"You make sure George doesn't get hurt or in trouble." She looked the taller boy in the eyes with a stern and commanding voice. Clay nodded grabbing George's second bag and slinging it over his shoulder to make the trip to the car easier.

"Don't worry I'll have George in bed by 8 and I'll take away his phone if he isn't talking to me." The blonde chuckled receiving a sharp jab in his side from George when his mother wasn't looking. Clay yelped but once George's mother turned back around she still hadn't noticed.

"Okay. I trust you George don't act up. I love you." 

George smiled waving goodbye as he stepped outside walking behind the taller male. "Bye. Love you mum."

———————  
𝚃𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚙  
———————

The dark grey paved road seemed to loop in a never ending trail. Accompanying it were different house layouts that at least gave Clay some comfort instead of driving on a plain road. Grady lawns mowed down to small strands, cracked pavement of the sidewalk complimented the smoothly paved darker toned road. 

George was looking out of the side window watching a few kids run around continuously throwing a slightly damaged frisbee back and forth at a fairly large estate. 

His short chocolate brown hair neatly brushed one way, the dark tint contrasted against his pale glowing skin. Dark eyes studied the outside in a trance-like state Clay took in silence for a bit knowing that at some point in the trip they could be able to stop talking. 

"So did you do any sports nowadays?" George questioned finally turning to face the blond.

"Does turning in a 5000 words essay while my professor is trying to collect them count as a sport."

——————  
𝚊𝙽𝚘𝚃𝙷𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝙽𝙴  
——————

"I chimed in with a haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door!!!" Clay screamed out loud aggressively bopping his head to beat off the song. Neighboring cars on the road would just state with confusion watching the blond hand banging to a song they couldn't hear. 

George on the other hand was recording the whole thing hoping to get blackmail but knowing Clay the blond could probably care less. Besides that he was getting a pretty good laugh from the taller boys actions.

They were close to the site George could feel it, and it was totally not because a sign had appeared on the street moments before. 

Each tree seemed to go on an uneven line down to the dirt path below collecting with the space sticks that had called from their branches. Even though the window was down only a slight crack George could catch small whiffs of pine and fresh air. The car continued on this road passing by various animals from deer to tiny squirrels that scattered around the plentiful branches. 

The car skid to a stop at an unfamiliar spot George had yet to see. The crunch of weak branches and dead leaves sounded throughout the air. The deep blue sky shines above the dark covered sky above them causing nasty shadows below hanging trees and any area with something above it. 

Clay hands hovered over the brakes when the mobile finally came to a complete stop. Both boys immediately got out and stretched form the journey that had taken them this far.

——————————  
1367 Words  
——————————


	24. I Love You

The dark painted skies were scattered with bright glowering stars that peaked from almost invisible grey clouds. Dark pine trees peaked from the edge of your vision if you were to look upwards. They casted shadows amongst the dirt and leaf covered floor of the forest. In the silence of the night you could hear the sound of a rushing creek nearby. Water that brushed between rocks only to his other bodies of waters.

Nocturnal animals awoke at these hours, scavenging the areas for food and a place to run. In the forest there were quite a few clearings where the moon peaked out and shone a dim glow on the areas below.

George stared up above at each twinkling star and the crescent moon staring at him from the sky. The small sound of rippling flames and the sudden brightness on the ground had the brunette turn around assuming Clay had started the fire pit. To his surprise the blond was gone and all that was there was a tamed fire burning the charcoal and small logs. 

His legs wandered toward the area while he wondered where the taller male could have possibly went, a shiver fell down his spine from ominous wind that nipped at pale skin. The heat of the fire grew warmer as he stepped closer finally having the thought to call out to the other male. "Clay?"

No response. Only crackling of fire and the snaps of broken sticks that crunched beneath his shoes. His breath evened while he pulled out his cellular dialing Clays number. 

The echo of a ringtone sounded behind him only a few inches behind him to be exact, but that still didn't give him less of a scare when two arms placed themselves on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Boo!"

George screamed out, throwing a fist nearly hitting the tan boys face in retaliation to the jump scare. "Clay! What the fuck!" A soft and adorable chuckle emitted from the green eyed boy's mouth, some muffled by the fact his hand was parley covering his mouth. His grasp on George's shoulders loosened just enough for the smaller to slip out.

George gave him a glare full of annoyance while his breathing became a rhythmic pattern. The blond picked up a bag obviously placed down nearby the two teens. Marshmallows stuffed into a plastic bag, along with that bag Clay held a Hershey's bar and graham crackers. "S'mores?"

George nodded, snatching the medium sized marshmallow bag from the blond boy's hands before running towards the fire pit. The soft sound of fire crackling calmed the atmosphere of the clearing. A glow casted over the two teens while they struggled to unwrap each package. 

Once everything was open Clay walked back over to the car to grab two skewers from the backseat. George on the other hand was trying his best to eat the marshmallows as discreet as possible. 

"George I swear to god if you eat marshmallow I'm going to throw the bag into the river." 

"Not the marshmallows!" George whined with a mouth full, clutching the bag closer to his chest. Clay walked back handing the Brit a long wooden skew.

"Here." 

Clay tried to grab the bag of white puffs but brunette didn't want to let go just yet while he curled up even more on the log. "Mine."

The blond groaned rolling eyes and placed the skewer done on an unlit barbecue off to the side returning to the chocolate haired brunette in seconds. His hands made their way to the pale boys sides and he started to tickle the older boy. 

"D-Dream stop! Okay okay I give up you can have the marshmallows." George gasped out in between his laughs and chuckles. The blond grabbed a single marshmallow from the bag while George leaned back in to him out of breath from the sudden attack.

Clay hoisted the boy back up onto the log handing him the disregarded stick for his marshmallow. The poofy editable cylinder object stuck to the skewer quite well. The end of it held closely to the burning fire. 

White slowly faded into a light brown while the end started to drop downwards. Clay flipped the stick over a bit trying to roast each side of his marshmallow. George of course still dug his hand into the bag whilst almost burning his own marshmallow in the fire. The two both chuckled at the shorter boy's antics.

Clay slid his hand over to grab a cracker to place the hot melting puff atop of also grabbing a plate in case it dripped all over him. The marshmallow dagger over the crunchy sweet cracker while the blond snapped off a few chocolate pieces topping the marshmallow with them. Finally he added the top graham cracker to complete the dessert.

George was having a much more difficult time with making his s'more. The marshmallow was almost burnt on one side, when he tried to place the cracker below the burning brown and white sweet it slightly burned his hand when he pressed the pad of his thumb against it. Somehow he managed to finish the rest with ease, setting the plate down to cool off for a few seconds after the hot puff melted the chocolate.

"You good there?" Clay questioned noticing George wave his finger around and softly blow on it to relieve some of the pains The brunette nodded noticing the hazel eyed boy lifting up the gooey dessert while giving a soft smile that made George's heart flutter. Who the fuck gave the man the rights to have a such pretty smile? 

Clay bit into the s'more claiming in his head that it was cool enough to be eaten and warm enough to still be enjoyable. To his surprise it was around the perfect temperature. The crunch of the graham cracker contrasted against the soft and silky chocolate and the thick yet softened marshmallow. The flavors worked well too, mostly sweet but it still proved to leave a wonderful taste in his mouth.

George bit into his own concoction, it was a bit burned on the marshmallows side. Overall it was still hot while it left a very small searing pain on his tongue when he tried to swallow it fast. His eyes made their way up to the blonds face. He studied it in the fire light for a few minutes. Soft eyes with vibrant green pupils that brought out his dirty blond crown atop his head. Tan skin that had small barely visible dotted freckles on his cheeks and a smile that was brighter than the sun.

God he wished her could thank whatever deity had even thoughts making this man.

Not to mention the fires soft light brought out a lot of his features. Before he knew it blood rushed to his cheeks and he swore his face was very red when he ducked his head away from Clays vision pretending to eat his s'more in peace. 

The green eyed man wasn't clueless of course he immediately noticed the change in George's actions. In reaction he slid over closer to the male touching his shoulder lightly making the short brunette jump. "George?"

Slowly the Brit turned to face Clay, a deep blush framing his face. How adorable.

His mind stopped for a solid three seconds, wait a minute I'm not gay. It's not gay to call your friend adorable. Right? His head spun and he realized she had just called for George to look at him while the blond himself was absolutely silent. Now it was his time to blush lightly. 

"Huh?"

Clay scratched the back of his neck fingernails brushing against baby hairs. While contemplating his decisions to try his ultimate best to not look at George's face. "Uhh just wanted to know if you were okay your face is uh a bit red." Pale hands shot up to the brunette's cheeks covering Clay's view of how red he was. Which was adorable in Clays point of view.

"I'm sorry! It's just the fire- it's getting a bit hot. It could also be the fact that I just ate a s'more that burned my mouth seconds ag-" George was cut off by fingers touching his chin lifting his face up and out of his palms. Clay felt a sudden boost of courage overwhelm his senses when he leaned in closer.

He kissed him.

He fucking kissed George.

And it felt amazing.

Immediately his eyes fluttered shut while he pressed his lips against George's plumper ones. A soft yet meaningful gesture before he pulled away, quick when noticing George's completely shocked expression. 

"I'm so so sorry George I didn't think I could. It was just in the moment and I-"

Soft lips pressed against his own while two small and pliant hands planted themselves onto Clay tan ones. The kiss felt good if not better than the first, with George and him both pulling away a certain feeling bubbling inside their chests. The kiss was in no way an act of desire or want but one of love and feeling. George's cheeks were dusted pink when he tried to move his hand back. 

The blond refused this action only to bring the brunette closer to him. "That was amazing." Clay muttered beneath his breath. Just barely enough for the older boy to hear.

George smiled hugging the other male tightly not wanting to let go. Being in Clays grasp felt nice and safe not to mention it was warmer into the other males presence. Two bigger arms wrapped around his torso slowly inching him closer to the blonds body. A head laid on the chocolate locks.

They stayed in that position for who knows how long. Only moving when Clay brought George next to him practically squeezing the life out of the smaller boy, George could care less. It was Clay he wouldn't intentionally hurt him. 

Clay finally noticed the tired glance in George's eyes and the small yawn he heard leave George's mouth. The smaller leaned into his chest eyelids growing heavy while he tried to stay up with the blond. "Tired?"

He could feel the brunette's head move up and down slowly indicating he was already starting to doze off in Clay's arms. The tan boy got free from the clutches of George petting the brown locks. He started to pick up the smaller giving him a piggyback ride, well not much considering George wasn't as compliant and instead left his arms hanging over the green eyed mans shoulder.

Slurring his words mumbled nonsense made their way into the younger man's ears while he fiddled with the metal zipper. It was extremely hard to do with a person laying on your back with you being the only way they could hold on.

Finally he zipped it open crawling inside where he might have accidentally hit George in the face trying to get in. The short grumbled brushing his face against the back of Clay's shoulder. "Sorry about that."

He got a small mumble in return.

After a bit of maneuvering he managed to down who sat George into his own sleeping back next to Clays. The blond finally laid down inside his own sleeping bag rubbing his eyes from staying up at this ungodly hour. Not noticing that George slowly was edge of close to his arm, he only did notice when the brunette leaned up against his arm. Soft muttered words left his mouth drawing out the last word so that the blond could actually hear it. "Clayyyyy."

"What's up George?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

George sighed in complete and utter joy. This was his dream.

——————————  
1957 Words  
——————————


End file.
